McFly meet the XMen
by Nightwing13
Summary: The boys have developed mutant abilites, but everybody hates them now. Only one group of people can help them, the X-Men. Along the way each boy finds the way to control their powers and maybe in a lover.
1. Chapter 1

**So here's my other new fic! I hope you guys enjoy! I do not own Just My Luck, McFly, or X-Men!**

**McFly Meet the X-Men**

**Chpt. 1 (Harry's P.O.V.)**

Things have always been weird for me, the guys never noticed, but that's only because I hid it from them.

My little sister was sent to a school for gifted and talented children, but that's all I knew. She'd only call me once a month, but she would never tell me anything about the school. It made me worry about her, but I couldn't do anything. And for about five years straight, I'd have the worst headaches! I'm on pills now but they're not working as much.

I sighed and whipped out my cell phone and pushed number two for speed dial.

"_Hey this is Bianca, leave a message after the beat…oops, I ment beep! Oh, I didn't mean to say that! Aw forget it!"_

I laughed at her answering machine but I didn't bother to leave a message. I sighed again and entered the Starbucks where I was meeting the guys.

"Harry over here!" Dougie called from across the café. I took a seat at the table. "Dan's getting the drinks." Dougie filled me in.

"Where's Tom?" I asked. Dougie shrugged and then Danny came over.

"I think he had to replace his front door." Dougie's eyes widened so much I nearly spit my coffee out.

"What happened?" Dougie asked.

"Don't know, he said he'd tell us when he got here." Danny said. Suddenly the door busted open and it slammed into the wall making a crack.

"Uh sorry, drinking too much milk." We didn't know right away who it was because of the hat and glasses but we soon figured out it was Tom when he came over and sat down with us.

"Uh, what's up with the disguise?" I asked as Tom put his hands over his head.

"Gio called the police." He mumbled into his arms.

"What?" I yelled standing up and Dougie and Danny pulled me back down.

"Why did she call the police?" Dougie asked Tom. Tom removed his hands, revealing his red eyes which I believed he got from crying.

"I ripped the front door off the wall."

"You mean hinges." Danny corrected him, but Tom shook his head.

"No, wall. Part of the wall came off too." Our eyes widened. "Gio freaked out so I hugged her to calm her down, but I hurt her. I barely squeezed her but I could hear her back crack. She told me to get out and she called me a freak."

"So, you're telling us you have super strength?" I asked Tom. He looked at me and nodded. "This is unreal. Pitch me I'm dreaming." Dougie pinched me. "Ow!"

"You're not dreaming." He said.

The door swung open again and four police officers came in with giant shields.

"Freeze!" One yelled at Tom. His eyes widened and Tom stood up.

"I didn't me-" Before Tom could finish his sentence they shot him causing people to scream but the bullet didn't go through him, it bounced off him and hit the wall.

"Blood hell!" Danny yelled. Now Danny, Dougie, and I were standing.

"He said freeze!" Another officer yelled as he shot his gun. I don't know how, but I imagined the bullet had lost control and went out the window…and it did.

"Harry, how the hell did you do that?" Dougie yelled.

"I don't know!"

"Kill those mutants!" _Mutants? _They all shot their guns. Danny somehow blocked a bullet with his arm making the skin turn blue and then back to normal and then the rest of the bullets froze. I turned to Dougie. His hands were covering his head but I knew he somehow froze those bullets.

"How the hell did he do that?" An officer yelled. Suddenly the officers froze along with the people in the café and outside.

"Dougie, what did you do?" I asked him and he looked up.

"He didn't do this, I did." A bald man in a wheelchair came in followed by a black woman with snow white hair. "But you had good timing on stopping those bullets." He said to Dougie. Then the bald man looked at Tom, but I heard his voice in my head.

"_We know what you're going through, let me help."_

"Did I just hear your thoughts?" Danny asked.

"It's one of my many talents. If you come with us, I can show you more, and I can help you with your talents."

"What talents? I'm a freak." Tom said in a depressed tone.

"No, you're not, you're special. Just like us and your friends." The woman said.

"Please, allow me to introduce myself. My name is Charles Xavier and this is Ororo Munroe, I own the school for talented and gifted children, in fact Bianca is there."

"Bianca!" He looked at me and smiled.

"Do you want me to take you to her?"

"Yes!"

"Wait…" Tom said. "How do we know you won't turn us in?"

"If you don't trust me, then that is your choice, but I can help you through this. I've been in your shoes, let me help you." We all looked at each other.

"Alright, we're in." I said. The man and woman smiled.

We piled into the car they drove here in and they took us each to our homes to gather our stuff. Then we headed to a private airport.

"What are we doing here?" I asked looking out the window.

"We're taking the jet back to New York." The bald headed man said, or I guess I should call him Mr. Xavier or… "Professor." I looked back at him.

"What?" I asked.

"You can call me Professor Xavier." I smiled.

"Thank you Professor." He smiled back.

"Whoa! This is your jet?" Danny asked looking out the window and there was a giant black jet.

"Yes, it's called the Black Bird." The Professor answered.

"You guys sure know how to fly in style." Dougie said. The Professor and the woman laughed.

_One step closer to seeing Bianca!_

"_Yes it is." _I looked back at the Professor and he smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

**So here's my other new fic! I hope you guys enjoy! I do not own Just My Luck, McFly, or X-Men!**

**Chpt. 2 (Tom's P.O.V.)**

The jet was huge! The guys and I wanted to look around but Ororo asked us to stay in our seats. We did and we fell asleep sadly, I never had a chance to play with my iPad. The ride was about half the time it takes to fly to America.

The school looked like a giant mansion, but the most interesting part was how the basketball court opened and we landed inside. We all got off and Ororo took our bags while Professor Xavier led us down some hallway that was covered in metal.

"Mr. McCoy, can I ask a favor?" Professor Xavier asked as we entered a room. It looked like a doctor's office but bigger.

"Yes, Professor?" We all screamed when we saw a blue…Beast, except the Professor. "You know, it's quite rude reacting to a way a man looks." The thing said.

"It talks!" Danny whispered. To our surprise the Beast and the Professor laughed.

"Boys this is Mr. McCoy also know as Beast. _What a coincidence! _"Mr. McCoy these are the new mutants from London. Tom Fletcher, Dougie Poynter, Harry Judd, and Danny Jones.

"Oh yes, the band Kitty is in love with." Mr. McCoy chuckled.

"Mr. McCoy, could you run a test to find out their abilities?" Mr. McCoy nodded.

"Come this way boys." Mr. McCoy said and we slowly walked behind him. "Stick out your fingers." We all stuck out our index fingers. Then he poked us with a needle and collected our blood samples. He inserted them into some…computer.

"Ah, Tom Fletcher, you were the first to show signs of your abilities."

"Uh, yes sir." He smiled.

"Flight, super strength, and bullet proof. We could use you on the field."

"Field?" He didn't answer, he just smiled.

"Dougie Poynter, control over molecules, and increased agility. Harry Judd, flight and class five telekinesis, Danny Jones, arms become the strongest shield in the galaxy, copies people's fighting style. Quite interesting powers." Mr. McCoy said with a smile and the Professor nodded.

"Why don't you boys go have a look around the school? Bianca, you can come in now." Professor Xavier said and the door opened revealing a girl with brown hair past her shoulders, hazel eyes, and a tan complexion.

"Bianca!" Harry yelled and he ran over to her.

"Harry!" She yelled back followed by a small scream once Harry picked her up and gave her a hug.

After Harry and Bianca had their little reunion, Bianca led us to our rooms. I was sharing a room with Harry, while Danny and Dougie shared a room right across from ours. It wasn't time to go to bed yet because everybody here was just starting to wake up.

"Hey guys, let me show you some of my friends." Bianca said as she pulled Harry behind and we followed. She ran down the stairs and into the rec room. "Abbey, Abbey!" She let go of Harry and grabbed a girl from behind and spun her around.

"Whoa there Bianca! You're gonna make me lose my glasses!" The girl said. She had short auburn hair, grey eyes that were shielded by hipster glasses, and a tan complexion, she was a bit shorter then Bianca.

"Geenkies Velma, I'm so sorry!" Bianca said sarcastically. The girl rolled her eyes.

"Abbey, this is my brother Harry and his friends Dougie, Danny, and Tom. Guys, this is my best friend Abbey."

"Oh, so this is the band Kitty is obsessed with." Abbey said.

"Is that a bad thing, cause this is the second time we heard that." Danny said.

"No, it's good, unless you don't like high-pitch screaming fans." Abbey answered and Bianca laughed.

"But we're mutants." I said and both girls turned to me.

"So, we are to, we don't have a problem with that, we're all mutants." Abbey told me. Then Dougie whispered something in her ear. "Oh, well then, her loss. I can tell you're too good of a guy to hurt the people you love." Abbey said with a smile and for once this whole day, I actually smiled.

Bianca showed us other parts of the school and introduced us to other mutants…er I mean people. But the whole time I couldn't help but think of Abbey. She's quite an interesting girl and …beautiful.

"Xavier!" A man with dark hair styled in an odd way with sideburns busted the front doors opened and walked in.

"Who's that?" I asked the girls.

"Oh, that's Logan, he's pretty badass." Bianca said and Abbey nodded.

"I was so close to whooping his but in his danger room course, but he healed and nearly killed me." Abbey crossed her arms. "Stupid mutant healing teacher." Abbey mumbled.

"He's a teacher?" I asked. Abbey laughed at my reaction.

"Yup, and he's probably the one who hates being a mutant more than you do." Abbey added.

"Guys, let's go see what Logan is all fired up about." Bianca said, but before any of us could say 'no', we were already following him.

"Logan, what's wrong?" We heard Xavier ask.

"There's another one of those facilities, like the one I was in, and they're testing mutants!" He yelled. We looked in the Professor's office. Logan looked pissed!

"I can't allow you to go by yourself." Professor Xavier said.

"I can take care of myself Charles, I don't need any help."

"I am not going to risk losing another team member!" That was the first time I heard Xavier raise his voice, and he didn't even yell.

"Then how is it fair to the other mutants being tested on?" Logan asked.

"If I get you a team, you must take them on the mission."

"What about Ororo and McCoy?"

"They're on another mission." Logan sighed.

"Fine, who'd you have in mind?"

"_You can come in now."_

We all looked at each other and then walked in.

"A bunch of kids?" Logan asked.

"Hey, we're at least twenty!" Bianca shot back.

"Xavier, you've got to be kidding me." Xavier shook his head. "But some of them are new!"

"But their powers will be of great use." Logan sighed again.

"Fine, we leave tomorrow, five am, sharp." Logan told us.

"Oh my god, thank you Professor!" Abbey said high fiving Bianca. He nodded and looked at us.

"You're uniforms will be on the jet tomorrow morning. You should probably rest up and save your energy for tomorrow." He told us, but we didn't get to ask him about this mission. Bianca and Abbey began pushing us outside his room.

"Wait, mission?" Dougie asked.

"Yeah, that's what we do." Bianca said. Dougie, Danny, Harry, and I all looked at each other.

"What exactly are we?" I asked. Bianca and Abbey looked at each other.

"Superheroes." Abbey answered. My jaw dropped open.

"Now hurry up, you guys need to rest!" Abbey said as she pushed me up the stairs and to our rooms.

_So we're superheroes?_


	3. Chapter 3

**So here's my other new fic! I hope you guys enjoy! I do not own Just My Luck, McFly, or X-Men!**

**Chpt. 3 (Dougie's P.O.V.)**

We took Logan's order very seriously. We were up bright and early, okay it wasn't bright yet, it was four am. We ment up with the girls downstairs so we wouldn't get lost trying to find the jet.  
"What are you guys wearing?" I asked the girls.  
Bianca had a black leather jumpsuit that had blue streaks going down the sides of her arms and legs and there was an 'X' outlined in blue on her chest. Her gloves were also leather, but the fingers of the gloves were cut off revealing her blue fingernails.  
Abbey had a black leather jumpsuit too, but there were no sleeves and she had shorts instead of pants. She had leather bracers on her arms and she was barefoot. They both had the same belt buckle on, a silver 'X'.  
"These are our uniforms." Bianca explained.  
"They look uncomfortable." Danny stated.  
"Nah, you get used to it." Abbey said as she stretched. I looked at Tom and I noticed his eyes had widened and his jaw had dropped open.  
"Tom, you're drooling." I told him, he wasn't really.  
"Huh, what?" He asked, jumping a bit and he wiped his mouth. We all laughed, including Abbey.  
"Alright, come on guys. I don't want to get on Logan's bad side." Harry said and we all agreed. The girls led us to the jet where Logan was standing in his own leather jumpsuit. His was almost like Bianca's but instead of blue it was bronze, and he had full gloves.  
"Took you long enough." He said as he tossed us our own uniforms but they were different then his and the girls. "On this mission, you'll refer to me as Wolverine. You'll refer to Bianca as Mirage and Abbey as Black Lotis."  
"What do we refer to ourselves?" Tom asked.  
"You're Mr. Heavy Duty, ginger over there is Carbon Clone. Mohawk is Teknis and short stuff is Freelancer."  
"Hey, we have names you know! And I'm not that much shorter then the guys!" I yelled at him. He rolled his eyes and got in the jet, followed by the girls, and then us.  
Once we were on the jet, we had changed into our own uniforms. They were also black, but they were much different from the other uniforms. The only same thing we had was the belt buckle. We each wore a leather jacket, except Tom, he wore some sort of black duster jacket and a leather vest. We also wore leather pants, boots, and gloves. Harry didn't have gloves, but Tom had the same gloves as Bianca. Surprisngly the pants weren't tight.  
We took our seats after changing and waited for the plane to land and hear further instructions. I really had no clue where we were because all I could see outside the windows was snow. We slowly got closer to the ground and Logan landed the jet.  
"Let's move." He said as he hit a button and the floor of the stairs turned into stairs leading outside. We followed him outside and could only see trees and mountains covered in snow.  
"Where are we?" Harry asked.  
"Canada." Logan answered. He crouched down and somehow three claws came out of his hand, then he cut a hole in the ground.  
"Whoa." The guys and I said together. He jumped into the hole, followed by Abbey and then Bianca. We looked in the hole and then they pushed min in, making me fall into some nasty looking water. Then Danny fell on top of me. Harry and Tom somehow flew down the hole.  
"I see you guys can control your flight." Danny said as he got up. Both Tom and Harry shrugged.  
"Let's go!" Logan whispered loudly. We followed him and the girls deeper into the tunnel. Nobody seemed to be around. We entered a hallway that was all metal, and then I heard the sound of someone screaming.  
"Help, somebody out there! I know you guys are out there!" A woman screamed, while banging on the door of a room. We walked to the door and looked at each other.  
"I got this." Abbey said. She put her hand up to the door and somehow teared the door down. There a pale girl dressed in rags with shoulder lenth brown hair and brown eyes stood.  
"Thank you!" She said hugging Abbey.  
"Who's out there?" A guard yelled. Once the guy came out and saw us. Abbey somehow cruppled the metal door into a ball and made a motion with her hand, sending it flying into the guard.  
"Hurry, we have to help my friend!" The girl said. She lead us down another hallway where a small door was. It wasn't even a room.  
"Your friend is in there?" I asked. She nodded and tried pulling the door open. Tom walked up beside her and pulled the door off. Then a breeze of cold air came out, I saw a girl, probably my age, curled up in a ball. She looked frozen, her skin was so pale and her hair had icicles in it.  
"Prue…?" The girl said.  
"There's no way she's alive, she's frozen." Danny said putting a hand on the girl's shoulder.  
"No, she is alive!" Abbey said.  
"How do you know?" Tom asked.  
"I can feel her heartbeat." Abbey said as she pointed to her barefeet.  
"Alright, watch out kid." Logan said as he pushed Abbey and the girl out of the way. He touched the frozen girl and shivered himself, then he pulled her out of the giant freezer. Her body slowly became limp.  
"Who's down there?" We all turned to see another guard.  
"Here, hold her." Logan said as he handed me the girl so I was holding her bridal style. I have to admit, even if she is frozen, she was beautiful. She was also dressed in rags and she had bandages over the tips of her fingers.  
I turned to see Logan cut the guy's gun in half and then stab the guy with his other set of claws. We followed him back through the hallway we entered before and then he stopped.  
"What about the others?" He asked the girl.  
"What are you talking about? There are no others! It was just me and Prue being tested on and getting the shit beat out of us from all those punks of weapon X."  
"Weapon X..." Logan said and he seemed to drift off into a dze.  
"Wolverine, let's just go!" Bianca yelled, snapping him out of his daze. Then he lead us throught the hall again, leading outside. Just as we were about to load the jet, we heard guns load. We turned to see four guards pointing guns at us.  
"Teknis and I got this!" Bianca said.  
"Yeah, fire up the jet." Harry added, we did. I placed uh...Prue in a chair and looked out the jet window.  
Harry used his telekenesis to rip the guns out of the guards hands. Bianca turned the snow around her to water and made a small wave knocking the guards over and then she turned thewater to ice, making the guards unable to move. Then Harry and Bianca high-fived each other.  
"Let's go, we're burning daylight!" Logan yelled, startling Bianca and Harry. They both climbed onto the jet and we headed back to the mansion.  
Logan had carried Prue to a similar room like the one where we first ment Mr. McCoy. He laid her down on the bed and soon Mr. McCoy came in and hooked Prue to a heart monitor. Then Ororo came in.  
"Guys, I'm going to have to ask you to leave." She said. We did as we were told and all filed outside the room.  
"Nikki..." Professor X said as he came over. "...could you stay down here for a bit, we'd like to make sure you're not injured." She looked back at us and back to the Professor and nodded.  
"Come on, we'll check on them later." Bianca said as she, Harry, Logan, Tom and Abbey headed upstairs. I thought about waiting to check on Prue and to if...Nikki was okay.  
"Doug, you coming?" Danny asked me. I looked at him and back to the room Prue was in.  
"Yeah, I'm coming." 


	4. Chapter 4

**So here's my other new fic! I hope you guys enjoy! I do not own Just My Luck, McFly, or X-Men!**

**Chapter 4 (Danny's P.O.V.)**

The following morning, Dougie actually got up early on his own, which is a shocker! He tried not to wake me up but he was slamming the drawers of his dressers so loud, I couldn't get back to sleep. Once he left the room, I got dressed too and followed him.  
Nobody else was awake, but he wasn't heading to any bedrooms. He had gone back to the basement and peered through the window of the room Prue was staying in.  
"Doug, what are you doing?"I whispered making him jump a bit. I couldn't help but laugh.  
"Shut up!" He whispered. He continued looking through the window. I walked over to see through the window too. Not only was Prue still laying in bed, but Nikki and Professor X were in there.  
"She should wake up soon." Nikki said as she sat in a chair next to the bed.  
"Do you know when?" Professor X asked. Nikki shook her head.  
"No, I can see visions of the future but I don't know when they'll happen." She said looking at the Professor.  
"Well perhaps if you two stay here,you'll be able to get a better grasp on your visions." Nikki shrugged. "Plus, it would be easier for us to keep an eye on you and your brother." Nikki jumped up.  
"Please, don't tell him! It's easier if he thinks Jazzie is his real sister!" Dougie's jaw dropped open. Professor X dropped his gaze but smiled.  
"I'll leave you with Prue then." Nikki sat back down and the Professor came out. Dougie and I immediately jumped out of the way. "Don't be harsh on her." Professor X said to Dougie. Dougie didn't say anything, he just walked into the oom and I followed him. Nikki looked up at me and jumped.  
"Excuse me." Niki said as she ran past us and out of the room.  
"How is she my sister and Jazzie isn't?" He yelled, kicking a chair against a wall.  
"Mate, chill." I told him.  
"How am I supposed to chill? I just found out Jazzie isn't my real baby sister!" Before I could say anything, Prue's hand grabbed Dougie's wrist. He was so angry but once he saw Prue's face, his anger vanished. He looked like he was in a daze.  
"Don't be mad at her, she did this...for you." She managed to say. She wasn't able to say antying else. Her eyes shut once more and her hand fell against the bed.  
We both stared at her with our jaws open. We didn't more, we didn't even speak right away.  
"Doug, we have to get the Professor." I finally said. He didn't move. "Doug!" He finally looked at me and nodded. We both ran out of the room and up the stairs. We ran into the Prec room, but the Professor wasn't there.  
"Hey guys,you look like you've seen a ghost!" Tom said from a table where he and Abbeywere playing thumb war.  
"Where's the Professor?" I asked.  
"Don't know, why?" Bianca asked who was reading a book on the couch.  
"Prue, she woke up!" Dougie blurted out. Tom and Abbey stopped playing thumb war, Bianca stopped reading, and Harrry fell to the floor. Um...I guess he was practicing hovering.  
"How?" Garry asked as he got up and rubbed his back.  
"Dougie was yelling and she woke up, but then she became unconcious again." I explained.  
"Well what did she say?" Abbey asked. Just as I was getting ready to answer we heard someone yelling from upstairs.  
"Professor!" It sounded like Nikki. We all ran to the foyer and ment up with her.  
"Nikki, what's wrong?" Bianca asked her in a calm tone.  
"It's Prue, she's going to wake up, she's going to try to get him!" We all looked at each other.  
"No, she's unconcious again." I told her.  
"Who's him?" Harry asked. Before Nikki could say anything else the Professor came rolling into the foyer.  
"Nikki what is wrong?" He asked.  
"Prue, she's going to try to run away, I saw it!" The Professor looked shocked.  
_'Logan, Ororo, Hank. Come to the foyer immediately.'_  
He must have spread the word through the whole schoo because I even heard him in my head. The three of them immediately ran in.  
"What's wrong Chuck?" Logan asked. The professor turned his wheelchair in the direction of the elevator.  
"Stay up here with Hank, Tom, Ororo, and Abbey. Bianca, Dougie, Danny, Nikki, Harry and I will check on Prue." We piled into the elevator and went downstairs. Once the elevator door opeend I heard a high pitch sound coming from the room Prue was in. Nikki immediately ran to the door and gasped.  
"She's gone!" Suddenly her eyes seemed to cloud and her eyes became white and then flashed back to normal. "She's in the front yard!"  
"Come on!" I yelled to Dougie and Harry as I lead them back upstairs.  
"Tom, she's out front!" Harry yelled. Tom opened the door and saw Prue running from the mansion.  
"She's to far!"Tom yelled. Then Mr. McCoyjumped over him and started running towards Prue on his hands and feet.  
"Don't hurt her!" The Professor yelled to him as he and the girls came out of the elevator.  
Mr. McCoy didn't really listen to him. He tackled Prue to the ground.  
"I got her!" Mr. McCoy yelled to us. Weall smiled and cheered fro him.  
"No you don't." Nikki said quietly making us all look back at them.  
Prue had elbowed Mr. McCoy in the chest and back handed him in the face, sending him flying into a tree.  
"Sorry Chuck, but I think she needs to get hurt." Logan said as he ranafter her.  
Prue turned to see Logan coming. Just as Logan launched hiself at her, Prue kicked him in the stomach and he froze.  
"Come on!" I yelled making Tom, Ororo, Harry, Abbey, and Bianca follow me outside. As I got closer to them, I saw a silver object as the top of Prue's foot in Logan's stomach. She saw me and kicked Logan away from her and she tried kicking me, but I blocked the kick with my arm. I pushed her back and sent her flying into the fence.  
"Logan, you okay?" Logan got up and I saw his wound heal. _Gross._  
"Look out kid!" He yelled, suddenly I was on the ground looking at Prue. Her eyes were a silver color, it scared me a bit.  
"I got you Danny!" Tom yelled as he ran into Prue, sending her flying to my left but she landed on her feet. The sky became dark and it began thundering. We looked into the sky to see Ororo. She waved her hands into the air and it began raining.  
"Thanks Ororo!" Bianca called to her as she manipulated the rain into a wave and sent it rushing towards Prue, but she jumped out of the way.  
"STOP!" We all looked behindus to see Nikki running over to us. "Prue, they're trying to help us, don't hurt them." Prue straightened up and we all walked closer.  
"Prue, why did you run?" The Professor asked as he and Dogie came over. She didn't answer.  
"Hey kid," Prue glared at Logan. "Where...where are you going?" He looked like he was trying to ask her something else.  
"I was going to get revenge." She answered, still glaring at Logan.  
"How?" Dougie piped in. She looked at Dougie and her face softened a bit and her eyes turned hazel.  
"To return the pain I got."  
"You mean..." Nikki began, but Prue finished her sentence.  
"Deadpool." 


	5. Chapter 5

**So here's my other new fic! I hope you guys enjoy! I do not own Just My Luck, McFly, or X-Men!**

**Chapter 5 (Carys P.O.V.)**

I woke up late again, but that didn't bother me. I didn't have any plans for today. No mutatns to capture and give to Magneto, no old ladies to bother. I climbed out of bed and got dressed. I left my roo and made my way downstairs. I heard the sound of glass breaking and then there was a girly shriek.  
"Toad!" Wanda yelled from the kitchen and then Toad went flying past me. I walked into the living room and saw Toad up against the wall, held by Wanda's magic.  
I sighed and sat down on the ouch and turned the T.V. on.  
"Wanda, babe, I was just trying to get you a drink!" Toad called to her in the kitchen.  
"Well I don't want any flies in it!" She yelled as she went to her room, slamming the door shut.  
I sighed again and began counting. "Three, two, one." Toad shrieked and then fell to the floor.  
"Aw, baby don't be mad at me!" He yelled to her as he leaped across the floor and up the stairs.  
"Just like every other day." I said as I flipped through the channels.  
"Toad, she'll never want you." Lance told him as he walked in and sat down next to me on the couch. Lance had short brown scater hair, brown eyes, and dressed like her lived in a motorcycle garage.  
"He'll never give up." I said making Lance laugh. See, Toad looks like...a toad...only human version. He has greyish-brown hair, yellow-green eyes and reeked like a toad. He dressed like a bad boy, but he nowhere close to one. Toad came back in the living room and there was a knock at the front door.  
"Pietro get the door!" Lance yelled.  
"Why do I have to get the door? May I remind you that Magneto is my dad and left me in charge?" He yelled then there was a gust of wind outside the living room, but before Pietro opened the door a puff of black smoke surrounded by red streaks appeared in front of Lance and I.  
"Oh please, don't strain yourself, I'll let myself in." The puff os smoke said and then in transformed into the figure of a man wearing a full red and black jumpsuit that went along with his red and black mask. He had a brown belt and two sword holliisters that held two katanas on his back.  
Lance and I immediately jumped off the couch. The man saw our action. "Oh please, don't shoot, it's not like you'll kill me." The man said in an obnoxious, and sarcastic tone.  
"Who are you?" Lance asked.  
"Oh, relax, I'm just gonna take a seat. You know, take a load off, kick up my feet for a bit." The man said as he took a seat in the armchair and put his hands behind his head.  
Pietro ran in, making magazines fly across the room. He was taller then me, pale, icey blue eyes, and white hair styled extremely weird. He dressed like a regular, attractive guy, not my time but he looked nothing like his sister, Wanda. "Uh, Wanda, mind getting down here with Blob!" He yelled. Soon Wanda ran in.  
Wanda looks nothing like Pietro, except she's tall and pale. Her hair is cut like a boy would have his hair cut. The top of her hair was black but the hair on the back of her head and around her ears were dyed red. She had black eyes that were brought out by her extremely red eye shadow. She dressed like a goth. She wore cross earrings and a matching choker. She also wore a red corset top and black leather pants and boots. "Blob!" She called. Soon the house started to shake as Blob ran down the stairs and stood behind Wanda.  
Blob was tall and extremely fat, but extremely strong as well. He had a blonde mohawk and brown eyes. He wore two t-shirts under overalls, that surprisngly fit him, and sneakers. "Who the hell is this guy?" Blob asked in a low voice.  
"Whoa!" The strange man yelled. "What the hell have you've been feeding this kid?"  
"That's it!"Blob yelled. He ran past Wanda and Pietro, straight towards the man. The man screamed like a girl and vanished. Blob wasn't fast enough to stop himself, instead he ran full speed into the wall, making a whole the size of Blob.  
"Great Blob, no I'm gonna have to fix that!" Lance groaned.  
"Well better the wall then me." We turned around to see the red and black man sitting on the sofa. Lance and I jumped back. "Man I thought I was gonna be a pancakes twin!"  
"That's enough!" Wanda yelled. She raised her hand towards him and it was covered in blue energy. Then she shot the energy at him, making the couch shake and then suddenly fly out the window.  
"Run away couch!" The man yelled as he vanished again.  
"All right, this guy is a total freak!" Toad said nervously.  
"Really? You call me a FREAK! Have you looked in the mirror!" The man told him as he appeared behind Toad, making Toad scream like a girl and jump on top of Blob's head as he walked through the hole in the wall and then the man vanished.  
"Fight like a man!" Pietro yelled.  
"If you insist." The man said. Suddenly he appeared behind Pietro and hit him in the back of the head with a book. Pietro immediately lost concious and fel to the floor. "And just like Chris Tucker said in Friday..." The man stood over Pietro. "...You just got knocked the fuck out!" The man yelled and he immediately walked away from Pietro and dissapeared again.  
"This is getting really annoying!" Lance yelled making his power act up and the whole house shook.  
"Ooo touchy arewe?" The man asked. Then I felt a prescense behind me. "I'm pretty sure you're the only one who hasn't yelled at me yet." The man whispered in my ear. I smirked.  
"I'm not gonna lie to you but I think I'd have a better use for your skills." I told him. I turned towards him and tried copying his powers, but it didn't work. He laughed.  
"You just tried stealing my teleportation powers didn't you?" He said and I saw him smile under his mask.  
"How did you-"  
"Don't try because I don't have teleportaion for a power, is a gadget." _Who the hell is this guy?_ "But I do have a magic satchel!" He pulled a black velvet bag from his belt and pulled two hand guns out. My eyes widened and all I heard was everybody gasp and Toad scream like a girl. The man put the guns down and looked at Toad. "Hey do you have something that makes you voice that high, or do you naturally sound like that?" He turned to me. "Oh, hey weren't your eyes brown before they're kinda black-" Before he said anything else, I waved my hand towards the man and a gust of wind sent him flying through the window.  
"Nice Cary's!" Lance told me and I smiled. Then the man teleported back in.  
"Okay, okay can we just talk?" He asked as he sat down in the armchair.  
"Fine, who are you." I asked him.  
"The names Deadpool." We all walked over to him." I need your help."  
"What's your story?" He took a deep breath.  
"The day my father Odin banished me from Asgard. I was bitten by a vampire and Had radioactive waste dumped into my eyes. To make matters worse, my mutant ability to control weather activated just as I was hit by a blast of gamma radiation." We all looked at each other, extremely confused. "Nah, actually, I got this way by vlunteering for Weapon X program. They promised to cure my cancer. And they cured it all right, by giving me an outrageous healing factor! Then they labeled my psychotic and tossed me into a prison lab. So I escaped and became what people may call a 'mercenary'. I prefer the title 'cleaner of the gene pool'! And I've made a load of good friends along the way; like Aracade. He's always sending me to his amusement park." We all looked at each other again, still confused. (yes if you heard this quote before from me I may have said it in a comic book or videogame, but it just fits the story plot to say)  
"Uh, we ment why are you here?" I asked him.  
"Oh, well you see while I was at Weapon X, I totally trashed this girl because she was my sparing partner only she was drugged so she couldn't use her powers against me, and now that she's out she's gonna find me tear me from limp to limp, and bury my body parts in different countries."  
"See, that we understood." Wanda said.  
"So why do you need us?" I asked Deadpool.  
"I want you to help me bring the girl to my side. We would totally whoop some asses. You know like Senator Kelley, but her friend Nikki, she can see the future. So she steers Prue out of danger. Do whatever you can to get Prue and do whatever you have to, to shut Nikki up." Deadpool explained.  
"And what do we get?" I asked.  
"I heard they got four newcomers. They're hopelessly confused and will beileve anybody with powers to help them. Meaning, more friends to your little...eh...group."  
"Intresting, okay but you're helping. On this mission, you refer to us by codenames. I'm Copycat, Toad and Blob go by the same name. Pietro is Quicksilver, Lance is Avalanche, and Wanda is Scarlet Witch."  
I saw a smile spread under Deadpool's mask. "Deal." 


	6. Chapter 6

**So here's my other new fic! I hope you guys enjoy! I do not own Just My Luck, McFly, or X-Men!**

**Chpt. 6 (Nikki's P.O.V.)**

"Incredible."

"What is it Hank?"

Professor X decided to run a test on Prue with Hank. Prue wasn't too excited about another test, but I talked her into doing it. I decided to stay with them, along with Dougie, Abbey, and Tom.

"She has the same powers as Logan, except she has retractable claws from her feet and nails too. Along with retractable claws between her knuckles." Mr. McCoy told the Professor.

"Remarkable."

They had put Prue in a giant X-Ray machine. She wasn't too excited about that either.

"So Nikki, how long have you been in that containment with Prue?" Abbey asked me. She was really nice. The only odd thing about her was she saw better when she didn't wear shoes, she could feel the presence and hear other things the normal human couldn't hear through her feet.

"Since we were nine, we both went to the same orphanage but the owner discovered we were mutants, so he handed us over to Weapon X as test subjects." I shuddered at the thought.

"How old are you now?" Dougie asked me. I knew he was suspicious of me, but I also knew he isn't in this room because of me.

"Nineteen." _Three years younger than you. _I thought to myself.

"Professor, I think you should have a look at this." My attention snapped back to the two doctors.

"Where's Logan?"

"Outside, Professor." Tom told him. The professor rolled outside the room and the doors closed behind him. We all fell silent.

"WHAT?" The doors opened back up and Logan ran in. He picked up two pieces of paper and examined them.

"What's wrong with him?" Dougie whispered. Before I answered, Logan spoke.

"Chuck, are you 100% sure?" Logan asked the Professor. He nodded. Logan put the papers down and braced himself against the table. "How 'bout that, I have a daughter." Then, Prue slid out of the machine. She must have not been able to hear the conversation, or she just ignored it because she didn't say anything. In fact, she never cared about who her family was. All she told me was that her mother was Silver Fox, and she could tell anybody what to do, that was her gift.

"I'm not going through any more tests to prove I can control my powers, because I can." Prue hissed to the Professor. He nodded.

"I know you can. That's why I'm putting you on a rescue mission." He said calmly.

"I don't do rescue missions."

"That's exactly why you're being put on it." She groaned at his comment. "Storm will be leading the mission. Abbey, you Tom, Harry, Danny, Dougie, Bianca, and these two will also be on the mission." Abbey nodded and went upstairs, I guess to change into her uniform. Tom followed her but Dougie stayed. "Dougie, she's fine, you can go." Dougie looked at Prue to Professor X and nodded, and then he also left.

"Come on girls; let me find you some uniforms." Ororo said as she led Prue and I to another room. There were many different uniforms. I picked a black leather jumpsuit. There was an 'X' on the front, outlined in silver. It was simple and I was okay with that. However, Prue wasn't liking the whole leather idea.

"Here, Prue let me help you." I said as I walked over to her. I pulled out a leather jumpsuit that didn't have sleeves for the arms or legs. That was good because Prue needs to be able to bend when she fights. I pulled black gloves that didn't have fingers, just holes; it went up to her arm. Then I found her a pair of combat boots and leather knee pads. _She always messes her knees up. _She slipped the uniform on and inspected herself.

"You like?" Ororo asked Prue. Then Prue popped her claws out between her knuckles and then retracted them making three holes in the glove.

"Better?" I asked her and she nodded making me chuckle. Once Ororo and I changed we made our way to the jet where every else going on the mission stood. I couldn't help but laugh once I saw Dougie's face when he saw Prue. His eyes were wide and I swear he was drooling. He didn't say anything, he just ran onto the jet, followed by the others.

"Prue, on the missions, you're Scintilla. Nikki, you're Vision." Ororo told us and we took our seats.

"Hey Storm, how come Wolverine isn't coming along?" Danny asked.

"Uh, he's taking a break." Ororo said, really she didn't want to tell the truth. I already knew Dougie and Tom were going to tell Danny later.

We all fell silent. Waiting to land in L.A., all I saw from my vision was that the girl can control peoples breathes. The jet finally landed, making me snap out of my thoughts.

"We're splitting up. Mr. Heavy-Duty, Black Lotis, Carbon Clone, and Mirage, take the west side of town. Scintilla, Vision, and Freelancer, take the east side of town. Teknis and I will take the sky." And with that, they both flew into the sky. Tom, Abbey, Danny, and Bianca left, leaving us on our own.

"Alright, let's go." I said as Prue and Dougie followed me. They seemed really quiet, but I knew Dougie was thinking about Prue.

"Wait…" Dougie and I both stopped walking and turned to Prue. "I smell something."

"Uh…I don't." Dougie said making Prue glare at him.

"Her senses are ten times as powerful as our own. So she can smell what we can't." I filled him in.

"Oh…"

"So what is it?" I asked Prue. Before she said anything she began running through the back alleys. Dougie and I both ran after her. I noticed Ororo and Harry were following us in the sky, they must have noticed Prue's sudden action. Suddenly Prue stopped running and she slowly and cautiously walked through the alley. Then there was a gasp and Prue immediately turn in the direction where to dumpsters were up against a wall.

"Who's there?" Prue asked. Then Ororo and Harry came down. I nudged Prue. "What?"

"How about you sound a bit nicer?" She rolled her eyes. Harry slowly walked over to the dumpsters.

"Stay away from me!" A woman shrieked from the dumpsters. Harry looked over.

"Miss? Are you alright?" Harry asked in a gentle tone.

"I'm fine, just stay away from me!" The woman shrieked again.

Harry raised both his hands and then pushed them apart like he was opening a door. Then both the dumpsters went in different directions, revealing a woman with ginger hair, green eyes, and pale sin curled up in a ball. She immediately jumped up and pushed herself against the side of the building.

"Please stay away from me!" Suddenly I got a vision in my head of the girl sucking the air out of Harry's body.

"Harry watch out!" I yelled. Immediately the girl froze. We all stared at her in confusion and then we turned to Dougie. He looked terrified his hands were raised as if he was motion the girl to stop.

"Dougie are you okay?" Ororo asked. He shuddered and fell to the ground, still in shock of what he did. Prue walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. Just as he looked up at Prue, his face softened and the girl he had frozen collapsed. Harry caught her in his arms and picked her up bridal style. The girl groaned and looked up at Harry.

"It's okay, you're safe." Harry told her with a smile.

"Mr. Heavy-Duty, Mirage, Black Lotis, Carbon Clone. Meet back at the blackbird." Ororo said into her earpiece.

"_Roger!" _It sounded like Danny.

When we made it back to the jet. Abbey, Bianca, and I helped the girl in the back room of the jet. She had cuts on her arms and face and her classic looking clothes were cut.

"What did this to you?" Bianca asked as she wiped a cut of the woman's face.

"I'm not sure, it was a woman. Her nails grew so long; it was like her nails were replaced by knives." _Lady Deathstrike._

"Whoa, that's a bit strange." We all looked at the door where Harry stood. "But you're safe now." He said as he walked over to her.

"Uh, yeah…thanks." She said, removing her eye contact from him.

"What's your name?" He asked. She didn't say anything.

"Imogen Pendle, right?" I asked. I remember having a vision of her introducing herself to us.

"Uh…yeah. How did you know?" She asked.

"You told me in a vision I saw of the future." I said as I wrapped a scratch on her arm with gauge tape.

"That's so cool!" She said with a smile. "What about you guys?" She asked the others.

"I can manipulate earth and metal, and I have acrobatic skills." Abbey said as she handed Imogen an icepack for her head.

"I manipulate all types of water." Bianca said.

"And I can fly and I have telekinesis, I guess that's what you guys call it." He said looking at Abbey and Bianca as they nodded.

Except, Prue's power would come in handy. She has increased healing factor." I told Imogen.

"That's amazing!"

"What' you gift?" Harry asked Imogen and she immediately fell silent.

"I don't want to talk about it." I looked at the others who looked confused.

"It's okay, in time you'll tell us." I simply said as I wrapped another scratch on her arm.

She didn't say anything else. We soon made it back to the mansion where everybody got off the jet. I watched as everybody left. Bianca left with Abbey who was having a conversation with Tom. Dougie and Danny talked, Danny looked worried about Dougie. Then Ororo and Harry took Imogen to their little hospital in the basement.

"Hey Nikki, you okay?" I turned to Prue and nodded. _Actually no, you don't know what it's like knowing everybody's future but your own._ "Come on, let's go to bed." Prue said. I nodded and followed her.


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own Just My Luck, McFly, or X-Men!**

**Chpt. 7 (Abbey's P.O.V.)**

I woke up the next day really early, so I decided to watch some Ghost Busters movies in the rec room. Just as I popped the movie in, the rec room doors opened.

"Hey Tom." I said, not bothering to run around. By the way he walked; I could tell who it was.

"That's creepy how you can tell it's me." I smiled and turned to him.

"Come to watch some movies with me?"

"Sure, what are we watching?" He asked as he walked to the sofa in front of the T.V. and sat down.

"Ghost Busters." I said once the movie began playing.

"Are you serious? I love them, they're like my heroes!" I laughed at him.

"Funny how you have fake heroes when you're a hero yourself." His smile faded and he looked away from me to the floor.

"Yeah, it is funny." I noticed his sudden mood change and ignored the movie.

"What's on your mind?" I asked him. He let out a deep sigh.

"My ex, Gio. If I didn't become a mutant, we'd be together, but I did. Now she thinks I'm a monster…I can't get over her."

"But if you didn't become a mutant, then you wouldn't have met your new friends…and me." He looked up at me and smiled.

"I guess that's always a good reason for becoming a mutant." His smile was so warm, I couldn't help but blush.

"So, any of your friends have any secret crushes?" I asked with a smirk.

"Ah yes. Harry fell head over heels for Imogen. Danny doesn't really like anyone yet, and Dougie…I think he has a thing for that mysterious girl, Prue."

"I could feel the tension between Dougie and Prue. They haven't said too many things to each other but they kinda look like…"

"They're in love?" Tom filled me in. I nodded. "And there's also something about Nikki that had Dougie on edge." Tom's eyes widened. "Do you know something?" I asked him.

"Uh…um…" I could tell he was hiding something.

"Tom?"

"Alright, I can't keep this from you. Dougie and Danny overheard Nikki and the Professor talking. Nikki is Dougie's sister." My jaw dropped open.

"Not uh!" He nodded.

"Dougie said he won't believe it until Nikki tells him herself."

"Wow…long lost siblings." Then there was a knock at the door, disturbing the news I just found out. "Come in!" I said and the doors opened. Danny walked in he looked a bit frantic.

"Dan, what's wrong?" Tom asked.

"A human frog! He just jumped from the ground to my window!" Tom's jaw dropped open.

"What did you do?" I asked.

"Doug hit him with a book, but then something took him out the window! He was covered in blue energy!" I jumped up and ran to the front door. There, on the front lawn stood the Brotherhood. Floating above them, surround in blue energy was Dougie. He was struggling to get free.

"Long time no see, Abbey." Lance said with a smirk.

"I see you're still wearing a fruit bowl for a helmet." I said. He glared at me and his eyes rolled backwards in his head. Then the ground began shaking.

"Whoa!" Tom and Danny yelled as they fell to the ground. I made the ground become still and then I pulled a piece of the ground up and sent it flying towards Lance, but it stopped.

A girl with short brown hair, a pale complexion and green eyes stopped the rock. She smirked.

"Huh, how bout that, we both can control earth. Too bad I can control other elements." Her eyes turned orange and the ground around me caught fire. The flames burned my bare feet.

"Abbey!" Tom yelled. He jumped towards me and picked me up, and then he flew into the sky. "You okay?" He asked. I clung to him, afraid to be in the sky. I didn't want him to know I was afraid so I nodded, but the pain in my feet hurt so bad. I looked at the ground and the girl's eyes turned black.

"Take a load off!" She said with an evil grin. A gust of wind sent Danny flying onto the front porch of the mansion.

"Easy Copy Cat, we don't want to hurt them." Wanda said with her own evil grin.

"Oh my apologies, let me help you." The girl known as Copy Cat said to Danny sarcastically.

"It's a shame a pretty face like yours is working with the bad guys." Danny said with a smirk and the girl immediately blushed.

"Shame you don't have any good instincts to let you know when you fell into a trap!" I voice yelled. Then a black image object came from the front door and tackled the girl to the ground. It was Prue.

"Nice Prue." Harry said as he came out with Nikki, Imogen, and Bianca. They were all in uniform. Imogen's looked like Nikki's but it didn't have arm sleeves. Prue jumped away from Copy Cat as she slowly got up. Tom landed on the ground and we joined them.

"That scumbag didn't tell us she was strong!" Copy Cat yelled as she backed away from us.

"Let's just see how tough she is." Wanda said making Dougie fly towards Prue and knocking her to the ground. The energy disappeared from Dougie and he groaned from the impact.

"Are you okay?" He asked Prue.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She answered as she got up. Then the ground began vibrating as Blob ran towards us.

"Holy shit!" Danny yelled in shock at the sight of Blob. Harry raised his hand and Blob rose in the air. Then Harry moved his hand to the left making Blob fly into some trees.

"Nice trick." Copy Cat said with a smirk. Then she did the same motion and sent Harry flying into the water fountain.

"Harry!" Bianca yelled as she ran over and Imogen followed.

"Get lost!" I yelled. I stomped the ground and the ground under Copy Cat, Wanda, Blob, Toad, Pietro, and Lance shot up, sending them each into the sky and falling back down to the ground.

"Guys, let's split!" Toad yelled as he leaped to the gates. Prue almost ran after him.

"Prue, don't!" Dougie yelled as he grabbed her arm. She looked at his hand on her arm and Nikki's attention turned to them. She seemed to have a smile on her face.

I looked back at the front lawn just as the Brotherhood ran away, leaving one behind.

"Hey look!" Tom said making everybody look where Copy Cat was lying.

"Is she okay?" Danny asked as he casually walked over to her.

"Danny, be careful!" Bianca told him as she helped Imogen pull Harry out of the fountain.

Danny bent down to Copy Cat. He ran his hand over her head gently.

"Hey, I think she's waking up!" He yelled to us, making us run over to them. We all circled her, but she didn't wake up.

"God damn Abbey, you knocked her out cold!" Bianca whispered to me.

"Well her and her Brotherhood lackeys shouldn't have messed with us." I whispered back.

"Especially Abbey." Prue said in a calm tone.

"And now we know why." Tom added.

"Well how do we wake her up?" Dougie asked.

"Not sure." Danny added.

"Maybe we should slap her?" Imogen suggested and everybody glared at her. "Just joking!"

"Anybody got water?" Nikki asked. Then we all looked at Harry who was sopping wet. Bianca motioned her hand from Harry and manipulated water off him and splashed it onto Copy Cat. She jolted up and Danny placed a hand on her.

"It's okay, we won't hurt you." Danny told her.

"Liar!" She jumped up, getting ready to attack him, but an object hit her in the head. It sounded like metal hitting another object.

She fell to the ground once more and we looked from her to Dougie who was holding Prue's hand. Dougie gave a weak smile and released Prue's hand.

"Sorry, I liked her better when she was quiet."

(In case you don't understand. Prue's skeleton is just like Wolverine's. So her bones are metal. Dougie used her hand as an object to knock Carys out.)


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry I was on vacation! I do not own Just My Luck, McFly, or X-Men!**

**Chpt. 8 (Prue's P.O.V.)**

I couldn't sleep a bit last night after our little run-in with the other mutants. It didn't bother me but…I knew somebody was pulling their strings.

I eventually left my room I was staying in with Nikki; in fact I was looking for her. I ran down the flight of stairs, entering the foyer, I didn't see anyone. I walked into the kitchen where I only found a couple mutants I didn't know.

I traveled through the halls to the rec room and found some people I knew. Harry, Imogen, and Bianca were over at the pool table. Tom and Abbey were watching some old T.V. show I didn't really care for. I think it was Power Rangers, but whatever. Abbey turned around to see me standing at the door.

"Oh, hey Prue!" She said with a smile. I didn't say anything. I looked around to see if I missed Nikki. "Who are you looking for?" She asked cheerfully. I didn't answer her.

"Nikki's downstairs with Danny and Dougie. They're checking on that girl from yesterday." Imogen told me, making me jump a bit. She never really did say anything to me besides 'Stay away from me!'

I nodded to her and left the room. Before I walked down the hallway, I heard them talking about me.

"Aw, she makes me feel sad." Abbey whined.

"She gives me the creeps." Bianca said. I heard the sound of someone hitting her. "Ouch, Harry!"

"Be nice!" He told his sister.

"I don't really know what to think of her." Tom said and then there was a pause.

"I'm sure she'll open up more once she gets to know us." Imogen said. It made me feel better, but yet it made me feel sad. _Once they get to know me, they'll think I'm a monster._

I ignored the thought and made my way to the infirmary. Imogen was right; inside a room where the girl known as CopyCat laid in bed. Danny seemed to be watching her in a loving way. Dougie was sitting next to him. He looked a bit awkward, but I guess that was because Nikki was sitting across from him. She still hasn't told him about their relation but he already knows.

I sighed and opened the door making the three of them look up at me.

"Prue, you're awake!" Nikki said with a smile. She always seemed to cheer up when she saw me, but I do to when I see her. It's our sisterly bond even though we aren't real sisters.

"Hey, how's the girl." I asked.

"Carys and she's fine. Nothing broken, just a few bruises." Danny told me.

"The Professor said she can control elements…and she can copy powers." Dougie said shyly. He didn't even look up at me when he spoke.

"Explains the name." I said under my breath. Then I got a whiff of a familiar smell. I walked past the boys to a closet. I found her uniform from yesterday and I instantly smelled an old enemy. Deadpool.

"What are you doing?" It wasn't the boys or Nikki who asked. I turned around to see Copy…I mean…Carys sitting up in bed, awake. She glared at me with her brown eyes and I glared back. _Why would she be working with Deadpool?_

"Carys, are you feeling okay?" Danny asked as he placed a hand on hers. She pulled her hand away and continued glaring at me.

"I don't have to tell an enemy anything." I said and then I left the room. I climbed the stairs to the ground level of the mansion and I could hear Nikki behind me.

"Prue, what's wrong?" She asked me as we walked into the library.

"Deadpool. That girl is working with Deadpool." Her jaw dropped open.

"Imogen was attacked by Lady Deathstrike." She told me. My hands balled up into fists.

"Who are those people?" We both looked at the door where Dougie stood.

"Just go back downstairs." Nikki told him. He glared at her and walked into the room.

"I never listened to my fake sister before so I'm not gonna start listening to my real sister." He shot back making Nikki gasp.

"Hey!" I yelled at him.

"No, its okay, Prue. I expected him to act like this." Nikki told me. I could see the tears form in her eyes but she didn't let them fall. "Excuse me." She whispered as she left the room and closed the door behind her.

"You've got a lot of nerve talking to her like that!" I told him. He sighed and rubbed his head.

"I'm sorry, it's just…I'm going through a lot right now, I developed mutant powers, lost my career as a musician, and now I find out the girl I grew up with isn't my real sister!" He collapsed in an armchair near the marble fireplace.

"Hey, I didn't ask for this life either." I said as I walked near him and stood in front of the fireplace.

"Well at least you can control your powers. All I can do is freeze peoples molecules when I'm scared." _Molecules? _

"Well, what happens when you're angry?" He shrugged.

"I don't know." I sighed and then got an idea. I took a book off a shelf.

"Heads up!" I yelled as I chucked the book at him. He jumped up and put a hand up like he was going to catch it but the book froze in mid air.

"How did you know I'd do that?" He asked. I shrugged.

"I think you control molecules through your emotions. When you're scared or surprised you slow down the molecules making the object freeze. I even bet when you're angry or upset the molecules speed up."

"What will happen then?" I shrugged.

"It's not my power. Maybe you should ask your sis. She knew about your gifts before you. Your parents found out and she agreed to leave the family to prevent you from finding out about your gifts. She knew people would come after you." He stared at me with his jaw hanging open.

"My parents made her leave!" I nodded. "Those bitches! They got rid of their own child! Their own flesh and blood!" Suddenly the lights on the ceiling exploded and the broken glass fell on me, making me fall to the ground for cover. Some cutting my arms and face. "Are you okay?" Dougie ran to me and helped me off the floor.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said just as my enhanced healing kicked in.

"Whoa…" I almost laughed at his reaction.

"I guess you know how to control your gift now." He smiled and nodded. "Maybe you should go talk to your sister." He was hesitate but he made his way to the door. I began brushing the glass of me.

"Thanks." I looked up at Dougie standing at the door. "For helping me control my powers." I nodded and he left the room, but then he stuck his head in. "And I'm sorry for using your hand as an object to knock Carys out." I laughed and nodded, and then he finally left to find his sister, Nikki.


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not own Just My Luck, McFly, or X-Men!**

**Chpt. 9 (Dougie's P.O.V.)**

I made my way to Nikki's room and thought about what I should say to her. Truth was, I had no clue what to say to her! _'She agreed to leave the family to prevent you from finding out about your gifts.' _Prue's words ran through my head and I couldn't believe my parents told her to leave.

I reached Nikki's door and knocked on it. She didn't open it right away but when she did, she opened it slowly as if there was a monster on the other side.

"Oh…" Nikki said. She wiped away some tears. "Is there something you need?" She asked. I sighed and nodded. I stepped into the room and closed the door behind me.

"Prue told me…about everything." Nikki sat down on her bed.

"And?" I sat down on the other which I assumed was Prue's.

"I'm furious that our parents let you leave and adopted another child to act like my blood sister. It was wrong for either one of us." I looked at Nikki. She looked confused and scared.

"I agreed to leave so you wouldn't find out that we both had the mutant gene." She told me.

"So? It still isn't fair to me! Leaving me and having someone else take your place! It's not fair!" I yelled. She didn't say anything. "I want to start over." Her head shot up and she gave me a confused look.

"What?" She asked.

"I want us to start over, you never left and you always have been my sister." A smile spread across her face and she tackled me into a hug.

"Thank you so much Dougie." I hugged her back. It actually felt right. When I hugged Jazzie, something felt off, but hugging Nikki…she is my sister.

I heard footsteps running to the door. I turned to see Tom standing there. "Guys, you've got to come see this. Carys locked herself in the danger room with Prue."

"Oh no…" Nikki whispered. She let go of me and ran out the door. Tom and I followed her. We ran down the stairs and took the secret elevator next to the rec room. We took the elevator down a level and when the doors opened I saw the Professor, Logan, Ororo, Mr. McCoy, Danny, Harry, Bianca, Imogen, and Abbey.

We ran over to where the windows were. Prue was standing in the middle of the danger room casually as Carys circled her.

"How did this happen?" The Professor asked Danny.

"I-I'm not sure. She asked me to get her a drink and when I came back she took her uniform and left." Danny explained. He looked so scared and worried.

"Heh, sounds like the kid has a soft spot for women." Logan said. I looked at him and he didn't even look worry about his own kid.

"Blast it!" The Professor said angrily.

"What's wrong Charles?" Ororo asked in a calm tone. _Why is she calm at a time like this! This is not a time to be calm, Prue could get hurt!_ I asked myself in my head.

"She has the whole Danger Room locked. There's nothing I can do from here." The Professor explained.

I'll go get Forge." She said and then she took the elevator to go upstairs.

"Professor, what can we do?" Abbey asks.

"Nothing, just watch. Carys is holding the cards now." The Professor responded. Tom nudged Abbey.

"You're willing to go in there and fight that girl?" Tom whispered to her.

"Yes, you should be too, Mr. Heavy-Duty." Abbey said in a flirtatious tone, making Tom blush.

"Guys, shut up! I wanna watch this!" Bianca hushed them.

"What, to cool to fight?" Carys asked Prue. Prue didn't respond. I could tell Carys got annoyed. She stuck her right hand out to Prue and fire came out of the palm of her hand. Prue jumped to her right and landed on her feet.

"Alright, let's just see how you do with your own abilities, no copying." Prue said with a mischievous grin. _Is it wrong if I found that grin kinky? _

"Ha, I'll beat you to a pulp." Carys said with her other hand, she shot water at Prue. An object came out of the wall and Prue leaped to it. She sat on top of it and I realized it was a Gatling gun.

"Uh-oh, she has the Danger Room set for level eleven." Bianca yelled.

"What's level eleven?" Harry asked.

"The worst and hardest danger room level, it's also known as Logan's level." Abbey said.

"This can't be good." Imogen said.

I looked back at the scene and Prue was moving the Gatling gun. She aimed it at Carys but she conjured wind out of nowhere and blew the bullets back at the Gatling gun. Prue jumped off it and the gun exploded. When Prue landed on the ground, two walls popped up and began closing in on her. She jumped out of the way and the walls ran into each other.

"Hold still you monkey!" Carys yelled as she threw a fireball at Prue and she dodged it again.

"Okay, I'm here, I'm here!" A man yelled as he and Ororo came out of the elevator. He had black hair, a black goti, and brown eyes. He looked pretty normal besides the fact of his left leg was metal!

He crawled underneath the control panels and pulled some rainbow wires out. The Danger Room froze and the doors opened and the windows opened. Mr. McCoy jumped through one and landed between Prue and Carys.

"Enough." He told them in a calm tone.

"Never!" Carys yelled. Suddenly her nails grew into long silver pieces of metal, between her knuckles metal shot out; ever her feet had metal sticking out of them. She screamed bloody murder and fell to the ground.

"What's happening?" Danny yelled. The Professor didn't answer him. We just continued to watch. Mr. McCoy picked Carys up and carried her out of the Danger Room.

"Oh…Prue." Nikki said. I looked for Prue in the room but she was gone.

"Where did Prue go?" Imogen asked. She had caught on. Nikki dropped her head.

"She went to go hide." Nikki said. We all fell silent.

"I'll go look for her." I decided. Before anyone could say anything I went to the elevator and went upstairs.


	10. Chapter 10

**I do not own Just My Luck, McFly, or X-Men!**

**Chpt. 10 (Prue's P.O.V.)**

_Fuck my life! They know! They know about my powers, they'll think I'm a monster! He'll think I'm a monster! Damnit!_

I ran outside to the garden behind the mansion. I didn't want to see anyone while they thought I was a monster.

I sat down on a stone bench and covered my face; tears soon filled my eyes and fell down my cheeks. _I never wanted to be Logan's daughter! I didn't want this curse!_

"Prue?" I jumped hearing the sound of someone else's voice, it wasn't Nikki. "Prue, are you alright?" The person touched my right shoulder and I jumped off the bench. I turned around to see Dougie. He looked shocked at my sudden reaction but once he saw my tears his face saddened. "Prue, what happened back there wasn't your fault." He walked closer to me but I took a step back.

"Yes it is! If she copied anybody else's powers she wouldn't have gotten hurt! People wouldn't look at me and think it was my fault!" I yelled at him but he just walked closer to me.

"Prue, nobodies blaming you." He told me.

"Try telling that to Carys and Danny, probably Xavier too!" I turned away from him. "Nobody could love or forgive a monster…" I whispered as more tears fell.

"SHUT UP!" Dougie yelled at me. He grabbed my arms and spun me around to face him and then he pulled me into his arms and hugged me. "You're not a monster. Whatever those people did to you back at that facility are the monsters. You're just a victim. There are people who care about you here." He told me in a calm tone.

"Yeah, like who?" I said, not even trying to pull away, he made me feel welcome.

"Xavier, Nikki, Abbey, Logan, they all care about you, but you need to give them a chance."

"Gee, sure seems like a lot of people." I said sarcastically.

"Will you shut up? I care about you too okay?" I didn't say anything right away. I just buried my face into his chest. I didn't want him to see me crying anymore.

"Thank you." I whispered.

**(Danny's P.O.V.)**

I joined Nikki, Tom, Abbey, Bianca, Harry, and Imogen at the back door where they were looking through the glass. I saw Dougie comforting Prue. I was a bit angry Prue hurt Carys, but…it wasn't really her fault. It was technically Carys's fault.

"Aw, they're such a cute couple." Tom interrupted my thoughts.

"Mate, do you know how weird that sounds coming from you?" Harry asked. I couldn't help but smile and the girls laughed.

"Oh shut up Harry, Tom's right." Imogen told him.

"Yeah, you're right." Harry finally agreed. Tom's jaw dropped open, and Abbey laughed.

"You're only saying that because Imogen agreed with Tom." Abbey said.

"Did not!" Harry yelled.

"Did too!" Bianca added in. "You wanna hold her, you wanna kiss her, you wanna…"

"Bianca!" Harry yelled and then chased Bianca through the mansion making the rest of us laugh.

While the others went to go find Harry and prevent him from killing his sister, I went downstairs to the infirmary.

"Hello Daniel." Mr. McCoy greeted me as he came out of Carys's room.

"Hi Mr. McCoy, is it alright if I see Carys?" I asked. A smile showed on his blue furry face and he nodded.

"Just don't let her become angry." I nodded and walked into the room.

Carys was lying on her side facing away from the door. I was guessing Mr. Xavier and Logan allowed Carys to copy Logan's enhanced healing factor because I noticed her cuts were healed.

"Carys?"

"Go away." I walked around the bed and placed a chair in front of her so she would see me. "I said go away." She tried ordering me, but I wasn't about to let her push me around.

"No." Her eyes narrowed. "You do realize the reason you're back in this bed?" She didn't say anything. "It wasn't Prue's fault that you got hurt." She still didn't say anything. "And you do know that if you first came to this school instead of that brotherhood, you wouldn't be evil and try killing us."

"Shut up!" She yelled and she closed her eyes.

"Closing your eyes doesn't do anything, I'm still here." She didn't say anything.

About thirty minutes later, I was getting ready to leave. It was getting late and Carys still had not said anything. I was about to get up but then Carys began to speak.

"I was raised by Magneto." I sat back down and decided to listen to her. "His children Wanda and Pietro didn't like me because I got special treatment unlike them. Wanda was sent to the loony bin, and Pietro was ignored."

"Who's Magneto?" I asked.

"Xavier's nemesis. He left me in charge of the Brotherhood that contains Scarlett Witch, Quicksilver, Avalanche, Toad and Blob."

"Nice names." I said sarcastically referring to 'Toad' and 'Blob.' I heard a small laugh escape her lips.

"Recently a man came by. He wore a red and black jumpsuit and he went by the name 'Deadpool'. He was strange but he seemed to know what he was doing. He wanted us to capture Prue and take her to him. He was going to use her to cause chaos with him but…"

"But what?" She looked up at me.

"I think he's going to use her for something else. Something Nikki knows about."

"Thank you for telling me this Carys." I said as I placed my hand on top of hers. She looked at our hands and back at me. She gave it a quick squeeze.

"No, thank you for listening." She said with a smile.


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm working on two other knew fics; I'll let you know when they're up! I do not own Just My Luck, McFly, or X-Men!**

**Chpt. 11 (Harry's P.O.V.)**

After finally giving up on beating my sister to a pulp, I decided to fin Imogen. I really should talk to her after Bianca's little song. I walked around the house looking for her. She wasn't in the kitchen with some girls named Jean Grey or Kitty Pryde…whoever those people are. She wasn't in the rec room with Kurt, Tom, or Abbey. She wasn't in the library with Nikki, Prue, or Dougie. And she was defiantly not in Carys's room with Danny.

"I give up!" I yelled as I walked outside to the patio.

"Give up on what?" I jumped a bit and turned to see Imogen sitting on a stone bench reading a book.

"Found you!" She put the book down and gave me a confused smile.

"Sure." I laughed and sat down next to her.

"I wanted to apologize to you about my sister. She acted…childish." She giggled.

"Well last time I checked, you weren't the maturist man in the house."

"Hey! I take offense to that!" She giggled again. It was so sweet; it was like music to my ears. "Still, I'm sorry." She smiled.

"It's alright. Besides, I thought it was cute."

"Really?" I scooted closer to her. She bit her lip.

"Yeah…" I could feel the smirk forming on my face.

"Well do you wanna know the truth?" She nodded. I slide my arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer to me. "I do want to hold you and...I do want to…" She looked into my eyes.

"You want to what?" She asked.

"…Kiss you." I leaned forward, so close to her lips but I felt a sudden of shortness of breath. She groaned and pushed me away. "What's wrong?" I asked, a bit hurt she rejected me.

"It's not you, it's me. She said as she stood up. I remained sitting and shoved my hands into my pants pockets.

"Don't all the girls say that when it's really the guys fault?"

"No!" She sat back down and took my hand out of my pocket. "It's my powers. When I kiss someone they don't always work with me…I sometimes take the breath out of people."

"Oh…so you did want me to kiss you."

"Yes!" I smiled.

"Then I have this to give you." I gave her a quick peck on the cheek and she blushed.

"Thanks." She said with a smile. "Well, I should get to bed." I nodded and she walked to the back door of the mansion. Then she turned back to look at me.

"Night." I told her and she waved.

"Night." Then she left.

I decided I should get to bed too and went inside. I climbed the main staircase and went to my room. Tom was sitting in his bed reading a text on his phone.

"Have a nice night with Imogen?" He asked with a smirk.

"Actually, yes I did." I said as I collapsed on my bed. "Having a nice night texting Abbey?"

"I'm not texting Abbey!" He asked quickly. I raised my hand and his phone came into my hand.

"Oh look it's from Abbey."

"Hey, no telekinesis!" Tom yelled.

"You stole that from The Incredibles!"

"Not uh, he says force field!" He replied like a little kid and I laughed, then I read the text out loud.

"Nighty night Mr. Heavy-Duty. Aw, how cute." Tom blushed and then covered his head with his comforter. I laughed again and tossed his phone on his bed.

"Night Mr. Heavy-Duty."

"Shut up!" He yelled under his blankets.

It felt like just when my head hit the pillow, the Professor was already waking us up.

"X-Men, meet in the living room."


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm working on a new fix called Justice Comes in all Sizes; I'll let you know when they're up! I do not own Just My Luck, McFly, or X-Men!**

**Chpt. 12 (Bianca's P.O.V.)**

It was about 5:30 am when the Professor sent us all a telepathic message to all of us. We were told to meet in the living room. When I got there it wasn't just me, Harry, Imogen, Danny, Carys, Dougie, Prue, Nikki, Tom, Abbey, and the Professor.

Jean Grey, Scott Summers, Kurt Wagner, Bobby Drake, Logan, Ororo, Mr. McCoy, and a girl named Rouge were also there. I was jealous of them because they went on more missions then me.

"What's going on Professor?" I asked as I took a seat on one of the sofas next to Harry. I noticed Danny and Carys were standing next to the Professor.

"Danny had just informed me with some interesting news." He turned his wheelchair to Danny. "Why don't you tell them?" He asked Danny. Danny nodded and then the Professor wheeled himself next to the sofa Harry, Imogen, and I were sitting on.

"So after Carys little tussle with Prue…" Carys lightly hit Danny, he smiled and continued. "Carys told me a man named Deadpool is planning on kidnapping Prue…" Everybody began whispering and I looked over to Prue. Nikki sat on the other side of her trying to calm her down but she didn't have much luck. Prue was glaring but Dougie gave her hand a quick squeeze. She looked at him and her facial features softened.

"Wait…Deadpool?" We all looked at Logan.

"Yes, why?" Carys asked and Logan growled, not at Carys.

"I remember him; he's from Weapon X isn't he?" Logan asked. Danny and Carys looked at each other with confused looks.

"Yes, he is." Prue said without looking at her father.

"So is Lady Deathstrike." Nikki said, looking at Imogen.

"I thought she was dead." Rogue spoke up from behind Logan.

"Think about it, Logan, Deadpool, Lady Deathstrike all come from Weapon X, what do they have in common?" Prue asked.

"A healing factor?" I guessed. Both Nikki and Prue nodded.

"Then how do we defeat them?" Harry asked. Prue and Nikki looked down; I'm guessing they didn't know.

"There's gotta be away to beat them." Dougie said.

"Take out the control center!" Abbey piped in.

"Abbey's right, that has to be the answer!" Tom added.

"Then there's only one way to find out." The Professor began to say. We all looked at him. "…We have to go to the Weapon X facility." _Awesome, a deathly mission, one I've always been waiting for!_

**Sorry, this chapter is really short!**


	13. Chapter 13

**I'm working on a new fix called Justice Comes in all Sizes; I'll let you know when they're up! I do not own Just My Luck, McFly, or X-Men! By the way if anybody is looking for an all McFLY fan fiction site here's the link. .**

**Chpt. 13 (Tom's P.O.V.)**

We're going on a dangerous and deathly mission. A DEATHLY MISSION! How are we going to live through it? What if we die? What if I never get to see the guys again? What if I never get the chance to tell Abbey my feelings for her?

"Tom, you okay?" I snapped out of my daydream and looked over to Abbey. My heart felt like it melted as I looked into her eyes.

"Uh…yeah. Why do you ask?"

"Well, you missed the popcorn bowl and put your hand in my drink, and your hand is still there." I finally felt the cool liquid around my right hand immediately pulled it out. Then I wiped my hand on my jeans.

"Sorry." I told her and she giggled.

"It's fine." She paused. "So, what were you thinking about?" I sighed. Of course she would know there's something on my mind.

"I'm…scared. What if we don't all come back? We could lose a team mate, or one of our friends, or…" I stopped and looked at Abbey. She blushed and gave me a confused look.

"Or, what?" I couldn't help myself. I had to do it. I placed both my hands on her cheeks and brought my lips to hers. I pulled away but left my hands on her cheeks. "…Tom…" She said with a surprised look on her face. I couldn't believe I did that. It was so out of character of me.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that!" Before I could say anything else, Abbey wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me.

"It's alright, I was waiting for you to kiss me." She said with a playful smile once she pulled away.

"How'd you know I was going to kiss you?" I asked her.

"Hello, mutant who can tell what people are feeling sitting here!" She said sarcastically, putting a smile on my face.

"Darn it, my secret is out." I laughed, she laughed too, and then I kissed her again. The doors to the rec room opened and I heard people shuffle in.

"Ewww…PDA!" Bianca said interrupting our kiss. I rolled my eyes and found Bianca, Harry, Imogen, Carys, Danny, Nikki, Prue, and Dougie all dressed in their uniforms.

"Are we leaving already?" I asked hervously. Harry and Danny nodded and Dougie handed me my uniform.

"You should both get ready." Dougie said as Bianca handed Abbey her uniform. Abbey nodded and left the room to go change. I looked back at my group of friends, they all looked like someone died.

"Tom…" Nikki said. She was the only one who looked a bit cheerful. "…you'll be fine. Trust me." I did trust her. Not just because she sounded so sure, but because she can see the future. I smiled and nodded.

"Alright, thanks Nikki." I jumped off the couch and ran to my room to change.

When I was done, I found Abbey waiting for me in the foyer. I traveled down the stairs and took her hand in mine.

"Feeling better?" She asked. I nodded and we head to the secret garage where the X-Jet was.

"Took you guys long enough." Imogen said sarcastically.

"Relax Imogen, they just finished snogging!" Harry said with a chuckled and they loaded onto the jet, followed by the rest of the group except for Prue, Dougie, and Nikki.

"Nikki, what's wrong?" Prue aske her friend who looked like she was in shock. Abbey and I stopped and turned to them. Nikki grabbed Prue's arms.

"Promise me you won't leave my side!" She ordered Prue. Prue gave her a bewildered look.

"What?" Prue asked. She looked both concerned and worried.

"Nikki, what's wrong?" Dougie asked his sister.

"Nothing, just promise Prue!" Nikki yelled, shaking Prue a bit.

"Alright, I promise." I heard footsteps behind me and turned to see Logan.

"Come on kids, it's time to go." He told them. Nikki let go of Prue and boarded the jet, followed by Prue. Just as Dougie followed her, Logan grabbed Dougie's shoulder and stopped him. "Is Prue in danger?" Dougie looked at Logan's hand and shrugged it off.

"I know nothing, but if she's in trouble, I'll be the one to protect her, not the father who left her." He then walked past Logan and Logan remained silent.

"Logan…?" Abbey said.

"Get in the jet." We both nodded and did as we were told. I was beginning to have a bad feeling about this mission all over again.


	14. Chapter 14

**I'm working on a new fix called Justice Comes in all Sizes; I'll let you know when they're up! I do not own Just My Luck, McFly, or X-Men! By the way if anybody is looking for any McFLY fan fiction sites, just PM me and I'll hook you up!**

**Chpt. 14 (Carys's P.O.V.)**

I looked around the jet and inspected my new team members. Wolverine and Beast were piloting the jet. Storm, Jean grey, Cyclops, Rogue, and Nightcrawler sat in the first couple seats. Prue, Nikki, and Dougie sat behind me with Harry, Imogen, and Bianca. Tom and Abbey sat across from me and Danny is sitting next to me. He's probably the only one who actually welcomed me and trusts me.

"You scared?" He asked me. I scoffed and turned to him.

"Really? I've been evil for how long?"

"Hey, hey, that's in the past now." I laughed at him and then shrugged.

"I'm a bit nervous." I looked over at Nikki; she still looked a bit shaken up. "Do you think she'll be all right?" I asked him.

"She can see the future, she can dodge moves quicker." I rolled my eyes and looked back at him.

"I mean from her last vision. It really scared her." Danny thought to himself a bit.

"Oh yeah!" He paused and thought some more. "I really don't know…" I looked back at Nikki.

"Whatever it was, it had to do with Prue." I turned back to Danny again. "Danny I have a bad feeling something is going to happen." He pulled me into a hug and I instantly felt safe.

"Don't worry; we're strong enough to get through this." I buried my face into his chest. _I hope so._

When we finally landed, Wolverine ordered Rogue to watch the jet because she was still new to the missions. Then we all unloaded off the jet and walked over to a hole in the ground.

"Well that's weird…" I said, inspecting the hole.

"Oh don't worry, Wolverine made that hole when we rescued Scintilla and Vision." Danny told me, referring to Prue and Nikki. He jumped into the hole after Wolverine and Beast and followed them. _Wait, they were from here?_ I looked over at Nikki and Prue. Nikki looked uncomfortable and Prue looked like she was going to kill someone.

We all jumped through the hole and traveled down the long tunnel filled with sewer water. We entered into the main building but it looked abandoned.

"Alright. Scintilla, Vision, and Freelancer come with me. Beast, CopyCat, Carbon Clone, and Jean check out the west side of the building." _Yes, I'm with Danny!_ "Black Lotis, Mr. Heavy-Duty, and Nightcrawler are with Cyclops, you guys will check out the east side. Teknis, Breathe, Mirage, and Storm will check out the south side, leaving us the north side." Logan ordered.

"Alright, let's go team." Beast ordered. Danny, Jean, and I followed him and the others went their separate ways.

"So what exactly are we looking for Beast?" I asked him as we ran behind him.

"Basically a giant computer."

"What's the computer for?" Danny asked.

"Last time we fought Lady Deathstrike she was being controlled. If we crash the computer, then they'll be free." The Jean girl explained to him.

"Oh, thanks." Danny said as he took a quick glance at the girl's but. I hit him in the arm. "What?"

"Pervert." I ran ahead of him some more.

"Ah, Carys don't be mad!" He called after me.

"Carbon Clone, call her CopyCat!" The girl yelled at him.

"Geesh, why do all the fit girls have to have a fiery attitude?" Danny asked himself under his breath, but I heard him and a smirk appeared on my face.


	15. Chapter 15

**I'm working on a new fic called Justice Comes in All Sizes and The Four Seekers! I do not own Just My Luck, McFly, or X-Men! By the way if anybody is looking for any McFLY fan fiction sites, just PM me and I'll hook you up!**

**Chpt. 15 (Abbey's P.O.V.)**

_I don't know what the problem is with everyone and this mission. We can prove ourselves to the Professor that we're strong enough for harder missions…_

I looked over at Tom who was watching the ground as we walked down the east hallway.

…_but I guess for Tom, Harry, Danny, and Dougie, this is dangerous for them. They aren't used to this new life just yet._

Suddenly I felt someone walking down the other end of the dark silver hallway and he didn't seem friendly.

"Wait!" I whispered to the others.

"Black Lotis, what's the problem?" Cyclops asked me.

"There' somebody here…" Just as I said that, a giant object came flying my way. I tripped backwards and fell to the ground, waiting for my doom but nothing happened. I looked up and Tom was hovering over me, pushing against another man.

He had long golden hair and his canine teeth were like animal teeth. He wore a long dark brown duster and I noticed his fingers were claws of an animal.

"Nightcrawler, get Mr. Heavy-Duty and Black Lotis out of the way!" Cyclops ordered as he changed his optic beam.

Just as he released the energy from his eyes, the glue man teleported next to Tom and me and teleported behind Cyclops. The animal like man was sent flying into the silver wall.

"Nice Cyclops!" Tom said cheerfully.

"Don't get cocky yet." I told Tom. His smile faded as he watched the man climb out of the dented wall.

"How do ve kill him?" Nightcrawler asked.

"Beat him till his heart stops beating." I said, clenching my fists.

The man walked closer to us and I immediately took action. I waved my hand across of me and a piece of metal collided into the man, sending him flying down the hallway. We followed him, but he lunged after me.

"I don't think so!" Tom yelled as he close-lined the animal like man in the throat. He growled at Tom and then Cyclops fired his Optic Beam again, but he seemed unharmed.

"How we take this guy out?" Tom asked. I could tell he was getting tired.

"Here, I vwill distract him." Nightcrawler said.

"Wait, Nightcrawler don't!" Cyclops ordered, but it was too late, he had teleported away.

"Where'd he go?" Tom asked.

"Good question." Cyclops said in an irritated voice. Then the man began laughing evilly.

"Did your little elf friend run away already?" The man asked.

"Enough!" I yelled. I stuck both my hands out to my sides, and then I clenched my fists. The metal walls crunched together and I pulled them off the wall. I stomped my left foot and the metal around the man's feet wrapped around his legs. Then the metal from the walls wrapped around the rest of his body so he was unseen. Nightcrawler teleported back with two swords and began teleporting around the metal object, stabbing it through the slits that were open and making black smoke surround him.

"They're that should do it." Nightcrawler said, but the object began shaking and soon the metal erupted. The man began cackling and grabbed Nightcrawler's tail. Then I noticed he too had a healing factor as his bloody cuts began to magically heal.

"I'm going to rip you all to pieces starting with you." The man growled at Nightcrawler. I soon noticed Tom disappeared.

_Where did he go?_

"Like you could." Nightcrawler shot back, glaring at the wild man.

"Nightcrawler!" Cyclops and I yelled together. Suddenly Nightcrawler kicked the man into the chest making him stumble backwards and Nightcrawler teleported out of his hands. Then a giant silver object was sent flying towards the man and went straight through him and the wall.

"Take that you piece of shit!" Tom yelled to the man who was now pinned to the wall.

"Nice Mr. Heavy-Duty. Now let's get out of here." Cyclops said as he ran down the hallway with Nightcrawler.

Tom looked at the wild man who had his eyes shut and I wasn't even sure if he was dead or not. All I knew was he's hurt badly and lost a lot of blood from what I could see of the blood on the floor.

Tom then turned to me and I immediately ran up to him and kissed him passionately on the lips.

"My hero." I told him and he began blushing. I grabbed his hands and tugged him in the direction of where Cyclops and Nightcrawler went. "Let's go." He nodded and followed me down the hallway.


	16. Chapter 16

**I'm working on a new fic called Justice Comes in All Sizes and The Four Seekers! I do not own Just My Luck, McFly, or X-Men! By the way if anybody is looking for any McFLY fan fiction sites, just PM me and I'll hook you up! It's called Shine a Light Fictions.**

**Chpt. 16 (Imogen's P.O.V.)**

We finally took a break from running down the south side of the building, well at least Bianca and I did. Ororo and Harry flew most of the way.

"Girls, we can't slow down." Ororo told us as she flew to the ground.

"Please Storm, I'm really tired and if Breathe is out of breath then she won't be able to use her powers." Bianca pleaded. Ororo sighed.

"Alright, we'll walk for a bit."

"Yes!" Bianca said as she high-fived me. Soon Harry flew down next to me and the four of us walked down the hallway together.

"So Breathe, how are you liking your first mission?" Harry asked me. I shrugged.

Honestly, I was terrified. The only time I ever tried using my powers was against that woman Nikki called Lady Deathstrike, but it didn't work. The time I actually used them was against Harry, and that was an accident.

There was a sudden noise of medal scratching medal. The four of us looked at each other.

"Wolverine?" Ororo called, there was no answer.

"Scintilla?" Bianca called after, still no answer.

"Come on, this hallway is probably making us imagine things." Harry said. I nodded in agreement and we continued down the hallway again.

The sound came back.

"Alright, I don't think I'm imagining that!" Bianca complained. I turned to her. Her whole body was shaking and her eyes searched through the dark. Her eyes landed on something on the ceiling. "THERE!" She screamed.

Immediately Ororo's eyes turned white and she sent a thunderbolt through the air but nothing happened.

"Bianca, relax. You've always been afraid of the dark." Harry said as he continued to walk but suddenly something came falling from the ceiling.

"Teknis look out!" I screamed. He immediately jumped out of the way and mentally threw the object at the wall.

"What the bloody hell was that?" Harry yelled. Suddenly the object tackled Harry and I realized the object was a woman. She wore an ancient Japanese feminine samurai uniform that revealed her cleavage. Her hair was covered by a leather version of a samurai helmet. It was the same woman I had a run in with.

Lady Deathstrike.

"Get her off me!" Harry yelled as he held Lady Deathstrike's arms as she attempted to scratch him with her long adamantium nails.

I didn't know what to do. I was terrified. I thought I'd never see this woman again, but here she is!

I turned to Ororo as she grabbed her cape and began spinning so fast, soon her body was surrounded by a mini tornado. It traveled to Harry and Lady Deathstrike. Once it reached its destination they were both sent flying into different directions. Deathstrike was sent down the hallway and Harry was sent our way. He stopped himself in midair and flew towards Bianca and I.

"Teknis are you alright?" Bianca asked as he landed.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I noticed a red line on his cheek. I walked up to him and wiped it off. Blood.

"Liar." I told him.

"Hey, it's just a little cut." He told me as he rested his hands on my shoulders. "Really, I'm fine." I sighed.

"Uh…guys. This fight isn't over yet." Ororo called to us. I looked back down the hallway. Lady Deathstrike was running towards us with her nails scratching both sides of the walls creating sparks.

"I hate mutants with healing factors." Bianca said under her breathe. She grabbed a container from her belt and smashed it open. "My turn." She said. She manipulated the water to float off the ground and turned it into a ball.

Lady Deathstrike continued charging towards us and soon Bianca charged after her.

"Mirage be careful!" Ororo yelled after her.

Once Bianca was a foot away from Lady Deathstrike, she motioned the water to hit Lady Deathstrike. She was pushed away a couple feet from the force and fell flat on her back.

"And stay down!" Bianca said as she walked away from the body.

_That was too easy._

Lady Deathstrike spun on her back and rolled backwards onto her feet and charged towards Bianca.

"Mirage!" The three of us yelled.

Bianca manipulated the water once more. She spun around just as Lady Deathstrike prepared to strike. Bianca gasped and blocked the strike with the water that turned into ice. The ice shattered and Bianca fell backwards.

Harry left my side and ran after his sister. Just as Lady Deathstrike prepared to attack again, Harry mentally pushed her away.

"Mirage, are you okay?" Harry asked Bianca as Ororo ran to her side.

"I'm fine." Bianca whispered. Before any of them noticed, Lady Deathstrike charged after them again. "Teknis look out!" Bianca screamed, but it wasn't necessary.

I had already run over to them and Lady Deathstrike ran into my trap. I grabbed her throat and sucked her breath from her body. Her body slowly became limp and I continued taking her breath.

"Breathe!" Someone yelled as they placed their hands on my shoulders. "She's dead…" I finally realized whose voice it was…Harry's.

I released her throat and the body fell to the floor. I spun around to face Harry and hugged him.

"I killed her…" I whispered into his chest between my tears. He wrapped his arms around me and rubbed my back.

"It's okay, you saved us." He whispered back.

"Kids, we need to move, who knows who else we'll run into." Ororo said as she and Bianca came up behind us.

"Alright…" I said as I began pulling away from Harry, but he didn't release me. He picked me up bridal style and flew into the air. "Harry!" I gasped. He chuckled at my reaction. I noticed Ororo was kind enough to hold Bianca by her hands and fly through the hallway.

"I'll never let you down." He whispered into my ear.

"I'll eventually get heavy." He chuckled.

"You know what I mean." I giggled.

"Yes, I do." I planted a quick peck on his lips, still afraid of my powers hurting him. "Thanks." He gave me a surprised look and then smiled.

"Any time."


	17. Chapter 17

**I'm working on a new fic called The Four Seekers! I do not own Just My Luck, McFly, or X-Men! By the way if anybody is looking for any McFLY fan fiction sites, just PM me and I'll hook you up! It's called Shine a Light Fictions.**

**Chpt. 17 (Danny's P.O.V.)**

Much to my dismay, Carys ignored me the whole time we looked for this bloody computer room. Which by the way…WE HAVEN'T FOUND YET!

"Guys, stop." Beast ordered but I didn't pay attention and skidded right into the furry back of Beast, then I bounced off him and fell to the cold metal floor. Beast sighed. "Will someone please help Carbon Clone off the floor?" Jean made her way towards me but Carys ran past her and helped me up first.

"Really? Is it that hard to stand on two feet?" She asked but I just smiled. "What?" I shrugged.

"Nothing, I just got you talking to me again." She rolled her eyes and released me making me fall the floor again.

The sound of something passing through air followed the sound of my arse hitting the floor.

"What was that?" Jeans asked as she began to brace herself if anything popped out of the darkness.

"Must have been a reaction to when Carbon Clone hit the floor." Beast replied, making Jean relax. They both began walking and I helped myself off the floor. I heard the noise again and I froze.

"That wasn't you…was it?" Carys asked from behind me. I could hear the fear in her voice. I slowly shook my head.

The sound repeated.

I turned my head to look at Beast and Jean were also frozen in fear. Then with one swift move, Beast grabbed Jean and I and dived to the ground just as a silver object came right up to my face. Half an inch away was a silver chord but then it disappeared into the darkness.

Nobody spoke until we heard the sound of a man cackling.

From the darkness, a robotic looking man with red and silver armor and blonde hair walked towards us. His hands had silver chords coming out of them.

"Who are you?" I asked bravely. The robotic man made a whipping sound with one of the chords.

"The name's Omega Red. But you can call me Death." Just on cue, I grabbed Carys and jumped away from him, dodging an attack from one of his chords.

"What is with this guy?" I asked as I released Carys.

"No clue, but he must be with Weapon X if he's here." Carys said. Beast then grabbed Jean and super jumped over to us.

"And we must be near the computer room." Beast added. Omega Red cracked one of his chords to get our attention.

"Come on X-MEN; let's see what you can do!" Omega Red yelled at us.

"What do we do?" I asked Beast. He thought to himself.

"Danny, try running after him."

"WHAT?" Both Carys and I yelled. I looked over to Carys and she looked away, blushing.

"Trust me." I looked back at Beast and then looked at my arms as they glowed blue.

"Alright." I jumped to my feet and ran full speed towards Omega Red.

"Ha! What's a puny man like you gonna-" I cut him off by ramming my forearms into him. He was sent flying down the hall.

"Carbon Clone look out!" His chords came flying back towards me and clamped around my arms. They pulled me into the air and I could hear Omega Red laughing again.

I noticed Jean used her mind to pull Omega Red back towards them, when she was successful; Beast launched himself back at Omega Red.

"Oh, so the gorilla wants to play now?" Omega Red said. He removed a chord from me and grabbed Beast. "This energy will defiantly help me!" Omega Red said as he squeezed the chords around us harder and I could feel my energy being drained from me.

"DANNY!" I heard Carys yell, but I was slowly loosing conscious. Suddenly I was falling to the ground, still wrapped in the chord. Omega Red was screaming and I could feel my energy coming back.

I looked up and Omega Red was covered in flames. I looked over at Beast who was unconscious then I felt the chord loosening around me. I looked up and Jean was removing them with her mind.

"Thanks Jean!" I called to her as I stood up. I looked over at Carys; her eyes continued changing colors as she attacked Omega Red with her elemental powers.

"Copy Cat, stop attacking recklessly!" Jean called to her. Carys listened but still watched Omega Red in case he'd attack.

"I've got a plan…" Beast said as he slowly became conscious. We all looked at him. "Freeze him." The three of us nodded.

"Enough talking!" Omega Red had his chords come towards us once again.

"Carbon Clone, knock him back!" I ran straight from my spot between the chords and ran my arms into his chest, knocking him backwards. Then Beast jumped behind me, grabbed me, and jumped back.

"Now Copy Cat!" Beast yelled. I turned to Carys and her eyes glowed orange. Fire shot out of her hands and covered Omega Red's body. "Bring in the water!" One of Carys's eyes glowed blue and rain appeared above Omega Red while she continued shooting fire at him. "Jean, contain it!" Beast yelled. Right after he said that, Jean built a mental shield around Omega Red.

"Damn you!" I heard Omega Red yell. After this continued for a while, all we could hear was his screams. Carys finally stopped and nearly fell to the ground.

"I gotcha…" I said as I ran behind her and caught her in my arms. She had a trickle of blood coming from her nose.

"Hurry, I don't know how long he'll stay like this!" Beast called to us as he and Jean ran down the hallway. I nodded and picked Carys up, following them. When I ran past Omega, I saw his eyes followed me and he mumbled something, but his lips were frozen shut and I couldn't make out the words.

Surprisingly, the computer room that we were looking for was at the end of the hallway. We walked in and the room looked like it was in good condition. There was no dust and the computer was on.

"Jean, help me find out how to use this." Beast said as he and Jean ran to the computer. I followed them and noticed there was a window that looked over another room.

"Look…" Carys whimpered as she pointed a weak finger to the window. I looked out the window and saw Logan, Nikki, Prue, and Dougie. _Thank god they are alive!_ There was a sudden puff of black spoke and red lines around it appeared. When the spoke was gone a man wearing a head to toe, red and black jumpsuit stood. "….Deadpool…." Carys whispered.

I immediately knew my friends were in trouble.


	18. Chapter 18

**I do not own Just My Luck, McFly, or X-Men! By the way if anybody is looking for any McFLY fan fiction sites, just PM me and I'll hook you up! It's called Shine a Light Fictions.**

**Chpt. 18 (Dougie's P.O.V.)**

So the north side of this creepy building didn't seem so bad. Sure it was a bit dark for my taste and even the slightest sound made an echo through the halls. But I just felt safe with Prue, Nikki, and Logan. Besides the fact Prue and Logan could probably take anyone and beat the shit out of them.

"Freelancer, are you okay?" Prue asked. I snapped out of my thoughts and smiled at her.

"Yeah, I'm fine!" She looked surprised but then gave me a small smile in return.

"Okay, that's good." _Prue, she's an interesting girl…sometimes I get this weird urge to…no…forget about that Dougie. She keeps to herself too much; she'll never let you in._

"Freelancer, look out!" Nikki yelled at me. Her warning was a little late. Just as I snapped back out of my thoughts, again, I ran into a metal object. Of course, face first.

"Stupid kid." I heard Logan mumble. I peeled my face from the cool object and rubbed my nose.

"Freelancer you need to watch where you're going." My face was suddenly pulled in the direction behind me. My blue eyes met her mysterious hazel eyes. Prue lightly touched my nose, trying not to hurt it more than it already was. "Well, it's not broken." Her breath tickled my face.

"It still hurts…" I said, averting my gaze from her before I blushed. I heard her giggle, it sounded so sweet. Suddenly, her lips pressed to my nose gently and then she pulled away.

"Better?" I rubbed my nose as my mouth hung open.

"Y-Yes…" Nikki started giggling behind her and Prue just smiled. I noticed Logan rolled his eyes.

"Alright Romeo, move out of the way." Logan lightly pushed me out of the way and made his way to the object I ran into, which was a door.

He made a fist out of his right hand and his three claws popped out. He sliced the door four times and the metal door fell to pieces and we walked into the next room.

"Where are we?" Nikki asked Logan. He didn't answer. Both he and Prue sniffed the air and a puff of smoke wrapped with red lines appeared in front of us. When the smoke vanished, a man stood wearing a head to toe, black and red jumpsuit.

"Awww, the whole X family is back!" The man said. His voice sounded so annoying. I couldn't stand it already. I noticed Pure glared at Logan and then back at the man. "And look at this! Our little fortune teller has gone and found her big brother." He said in a baby voice. On instinct I walked in front of Nikki, preparing to protect her.

"Who are you?" I asked through my teeth. The man scoffed.

"Nikki, Prue! You didn't mention me to your friends?" He disappeared but then teleported in front of me. "Deadpool's the name." His trick surprised me and I stumbled backwards, closer to Nikki. Deadpool laughed and inched closer but then Prue ran in front of me and slashed the man's chest with her own three claws.

"Stay away from them." She hissed.

The man looked down at his chest and back at Prue. "OUCH! Good thing I have a healing factor!" The deep bloody wound healed, along with the material of his jumpsuit. He sighed. "So, I was going to show you this trick later but…YOU PISSED ME OFF!" He yelled at Prue. He pulled a gun from its holster on his hip which activated Logan's fatherly actions to kick in.

Logan charged towards Deadpool but Deadpool teleported farther away from us making Logan tumble to the floor.

"Relax Daddy-O!" Deadpool yelled at Logan. A metal door then opened on the right wall of the room where a blonde girl came stumbling out. "I'm just performing a little harmless magic trick." He pointed his gun at the terrified girl.

"NO STOP!" Nikki cried from behind me, but it was too late.

"Alright so maybe it's not so harmless." He pulled the trigger and the bullet went straight through the girl's skull. A bloody explosion came out the back of her head and Nikki gasped. "By the way, her codename was Magma." Dead pool said in a calm tone.

"GAH!" Prue fell to the floor. She clenched her head and her whole body turned red like lava. She started screaming at the top of her lungs.

"Let's see what's behind door number two!" Deadpool yelled. A door on the left side of the room opened and a man with long white hair, probably my age stumbled out. "And down goes the Magneto copy cat!" Deadpool yelled. He shot the man too and Prue screamed even more.

The walls seemed to crush and bend as she balled her hands into fists. She was in pain and I couldn't help her. I hated the useless feeling inside of me as I watched her crumble.

"And one more bullet for our special little weapon." Deadpool loaded his gun with a purple bullet and shot Prue in her forehead but it didn't go through.

Prue became so quiet and she stopped holding her head. I looked back at Nikki. Her face was full of worry, but also a look of guilt filled her eyes. It was like she knew this was going to happen.

"Prue…" I called to her in a soft tone. The magma vanished and her skin and clothes somehow stayed in tack. She stood up and dropped her hands to her sides. A small purple object fell to the floor making the only sound in the room.

"No…" Nikki whispered. I looked at Logan and his jaw had dropped open, his eyes were full of terror.

In a millisecond, Prue had her claws come out of her knuckles and fingernails. Soon the claws scattered all over her body. She had metal sticking out of her shoulders, elbows, knees, and even her feet. She looked like a whole different being from just looking at her back.

Deadpool began laughing hysterically and he teleported next to me. He threw his right arm around my neck and tightened the grip.

"So, what do you think of your girlfriend now?" Deadpool asked me. I couldn't answer. I was in shock and still processing what just happened in my head.

Prue slowly turned around. Her eyes were no longer hazel. They were the color of metal throughout the room. There was a small purple brand on her forehead that glowed.

"Meet Weapon X-99."

**By the way for some reason links aren't showing up when I pm someone. So the mcfly fan fiction site is .net. If the link doesn't show up here, just google Shine a Light Fictions it should be the first link.**


	19. Chapter 19

**I do not own Just My Luck, McFly, or X-Men! By the way if anybody is looking for any McFLY fan fiction sites, just PM me and I'll hook you up! It's called Shine a Light Fictions.**

**Chpt. 19 (Harry's P.O.V.)**

I continued to hold Imogen as Storm and I flew down the south side. I was glad we took care of that woman, Lady Deathstrike. She caused too many problems for Imogen.

"Hey you guys!" Bianca called to us who was being carried by Ororo. "Does this hallway look like its curving?"

She was right. It was curving to the left and as we continued to fly I could hear footsteps running closer to us. Maybe four people were coming towards us.

"Kids, prepare yourself." Ororo told us. The footsteps were then right under us. "Drop them!" Ororo ordered. We both released Imogen and Bianca as they prepared to attack the people under us. Then Ororo and I flew to the ground and I finally got a better view of our enemies.

Bianca had an ice spike pointed under Tom's chin as he held a fist up to her face. Imogen had her hand on Abbey's neck and Abbey had manipulated the metal to wrap around Imogen's feet. Kurt and Scott stood behind them, just as shocked as Ororo and I.

"Oh, sorry guys!" Tom said as he pulled his fist away from Bianca's face and she pulled her spike away. Both Abbey and Imogen backed away too.

"How did you get here?" I asked Tm.

"We just followed the hallway we were assigned." He said shrugging. "How'd you get here?"

"Same way." Imogen said.

"So the halls are linked." Abbey piped in. We all just shrugged, assuming that she was right, which she was.

"Wait…that means the other groups found the computer!" Ororo finally realized. She put her hand up to her earpiece. "Storm to Jean Grey, what's your status."

'_Jean Grey to Storm, we found the computer but something else is happening to Wolverine's group!'_

Tom and I instantly exchanged worried looks.

"Dougie." We both said.

"Nightcrawler, teleport us back to where we split up." Scot ordered Kurt. Kurt nodded and he grabbed onto Scott's arm. Scott then grabbed Abbey's arm and we all grabbed onto each other's arms.

Soon, in the blink of an eye, we were back to the area where the team split up before. When we all unlinked, Tom and I took off down the north side of the building. We began flying, knowing it'd be faster.

"You guys, slow down!" Bianca called from the floor, but we didn't.

Dougie was in trouble, I could tell. And Tom and I didn't want him to get hurt.

"Harry look!" I looked to where Tom pointed to a giant hole in the metal wall. We both flew to the ground and just as we did, Logan was thrown out of the hole and hit the other wall.

We ran over to him and helped him off the floor but he shrugged our hands off.

"Don't worry about me. Go help Freelancer and Vision!" Tom and I nodded and we ran through the hole.

I couldn't believe what I saw. Prue, a once beautiful woman, was now covered in metal claws all over her body. Even here eyes had the metallic color.

Dougie and Nikki were both on the floor as she walked over to them slowly. I focused on Prue and motioned with my hand to throw her across the room. It worked and she made a huge dent in the wall.

"Ouch! That had to hurt!" I looked to my right where a man in a head to toe, red and black jumpsuit leaned against the wall.

"What did you do to here!" Dougie yelled at the man as he helped Nikki off the floor. The man straightened up.

"HA! I didn't do anything." He pointed to Prue as she climbed out of the dent. "That's all her powers; another secret of hers is that any mutant dies…" I noticed Prue's hands had glowed orange and red. "…she gets their powers." She lifted her hands and magma gushed out of them. Dougie and Nikki jumped out of the way and Tom acted as my shield. The magma splashed Tom but he was unharmed as it dripped down his body.

"Nice tricks." The guy said sarcastically. I heard the sound of glass breaking and noticed Danny and Carys jumping out of a window above the room.

"DEADPOOL!" Carys yelled as her eyes turned red and she shot a fireball at the man.

"Uh-oh…" The man teleported out of the way. Then Carys and Danny landed on the ground and ran over to Tom and me.

"Where'd he go?" Danny asked. The man then teleported to the other side of the room.

"Now that wasn't nice, not nice at all. Prue…SICK 'EM!"


	20. Chapter 20

**I do not own Just My Luck, McFly, or X-Men! By the way if anybody is looking for any McFLY fan fiction sites, just PM me and I'll hook you up! It's called Shine a Light Fictions.**

**Chpt. 20 (Dougie's P.O.V.)**

Prue was running just as fast as a wolf and she was heading in Carys's general direction. She was preparing to stab the three claws from the knuckles on her right hand into Carys. Carys stood frozen. Too scared and surprised of what was going to happen.

Suddenly the metal floor under Carys and Danny wrapped around their feet and dragged them out of harm's way. I looked over to where Abby was who had saved them. She then manipulated the metal to leave their feet and she rolled the metal into a giant metal ball with her small hands.

Abby dropped the metal ball to the floor making the room shake. She then stomped the floor and the metal ball went flying back to Prue. It was no match for her though.

Prue stopped dead in her tracks. As the ball continued flying through the air, Prue did a 360 degrees spin and cut the ball in half with the long piece of metal that popped out the back of her leg.

"This is gonna be harder than I thought." Abby said as she backed away. The metal sunk back into Prue's leg and she began walking towards Nikki and me.

"What do we do now?" Bianca asked. Both Nikki and I scrambled to get up and ran towards our team members making further distance between us and Prue.

"Kill her." Carys said coldly.

"What?" Tom asked like she was insane.

"Carys!" Danny yelled. His face was full of shock.

"No, we're not killing her!" I yelled at her; finally get the courage to stand up for Prue. Carys glared at me.

"Then what do you suggest us to do!" She yelled back.

"I don't know, but we're not killing her!"

"NIKKI!" I heard Imogen scream. I turned around and saw Nikki walking towards Prue.

"Prue, please come to your senses. You know you don't want to hurt us." Nikki pleaded to Prue, but Prue said nothing. She had the same expressionless face. They were at least seven feet away from each other but Prue slowly raised her razor sharp hand.

"NO!" I shut my eyes, afraid to watch. But the sound of metal cutting skin never came. In fact the whole room became silent.

I opened my eyes and gasped. With me worrying about my sister, my powers grew even stronger and I managed to freeze every molecule in the room. I knew this wouldn't last long so I acted fast.

I ran in front of Nikki and carried her back to our team mates. Then I ran back to Prue, but when I did everything became unfrozen. Her hand came down but I froze her head in mid-air. I moved my face to hers and my lips were so close to her ear, just grazing the skin of her ear a little.

"You're not a monster. You're the most beautiful and kindest person I've ever met." I heard her gasp and her cold metal body lost the metal and she became normal. Her skin had lost all the metal claws and the metallic like eyes turned back to hazel.

"Thank you…" She whispered back. She then closed her eyes and fell into my arms, unconscious.

"Just sleep for a bit." I told her.

"NO, NO, NOOOO!" I looked back to the end of the room to watch Deadpool's hissy fit. He looked like a child who didn't get what he wanted by the way he was acting. "You broke my toy! Now you're gonna pay!"

"DOUGIE GET DOWN!" Nikki screamed. I grabbed Prue and dived to the ground. I heard Deadpool shoot his guns off repeatedly, but the bullets never touched us.

I rolled over and watch as Tom took the bullets. The hundreds of bullets unharmed him, not even a scratch formed. Deadpool continued firing his guns but they soon became silent and you could only hear the clicking of the trigger.

"God Damnit!" He threw the guns at Tom and they hit him in the head. Tom didn't even flinch. Deadpool then pulled his twin katanas from his back. "SABERTOOTH, LADY DEATHSTRIKE, OMEGA RED! GET YOUR MUTANT ASSES OUT HERE AND KILL THESE PUNKS!"

Suddenly the right wall was hit making a dent. It continued making even more dents but then it stopped again. Five pieces of metal that looked like a foot long fingernails cut through the wall and it fell down revealing a woman with her metal like fingernails. There was also a man covered in metal but he had blonde hair, the other man looked like an animal but he walked on two feet and he had long dirty blonde hair.

They climbed out of the wall and lined up in front of us. Deadpool joined them.

"Hey Logan! Is your memory coming back yet?" Just as I turned my head to look for Logan, he had lunged at the animal like man I believed was known as Sabertooth. He stabbed both sets of claws in the Sabertooth and they fell to the floor. Sabertooth tried getting Logan off him but fury had filled Logan and he continued stabbing Sabertooth. His Berserker Fury had started but the man seemed fine.

"Grab the girl!" Deadpool ordered. Omega Red had chords come out of his arms and reach for Prue but I froze them in them in the air and he couldn't pull them back. I picked Prue up and ran back to our team, followed by Tom.

Just as I turned back to check on how Omega Red was dealing with my trick, Harry screamed like a girl and I stumbled backwards to avoid the attack. She tried attacking me again but Danny rammed his glowing blue arm into her face and she stumbled backwards and fell to the floor.

"She's supposed to be dead!" Imogen yelled as she tried sucking the rest of Lady Deathstrike's life from her but Imogen's powers didn't seem to work.

"Breathe; forget about it and just trying killing them all!" Bianca yelled at Imogen. Bianca manipulated the water from one of the bottles she carried into an ice spike and ran it through Lady Deathstrike once she got to her feet.

When Bianca was satisfied with her hit, she was hit in the face with one of Omega Red's metal chords, but Harry immediately used his powers to mentally throw Omega Red across the room. Bianca fell to the ground and wiped the trickle of blood from her mouth and glared at Omega Red as he laughed at her. I regretted not telling her my powers wore off pretty quick.

"Wait…these two have metal in their body right?" Abby asked. We all looked at each other and nodded. "I've got a plan!"

Abby told us her plan but it didn't seem like it would work but we had to try!

"Nightcrawler, get Wolverine!" Ororo ordered. Kurt nodded and teleported away. Then he teleported next to Logan, grabbed him, and then teleported back to us. Logan looked a bit angry that Kurt pulled him away from his fight.

"Go Black Lotus!" Scott yelled to her. Abby stepped ahead of us and raised her hands. At the same time, Lady Deathstrike and Omega Red were lifted into the air.

Abby hit the two together repeatedly until I used my powers to make Lady Deathstrike's skin to explode from her body. When Lady Deathstrike's metal skeleton showed, Abby manipulated the metal into spikes and sent the spikes into Sabertooth and Deadpool's body. When the metal connected with their bodies they were sent flying across the room and pinned to the wall.

"Your turn CopyCat!" Abby said as she let her hands fall to her sides. Carys glared at the two mutants who struggled to pull the metal spikes out of them. I then realized even more blood trickled from their bodies faster and they stopped struggling until they stopped moving.

"We did it!" Danny cheered. Suddenly an alarm and flashing lights went off. Jean and Beast jumped through the window and landed on the floor.

"Uh…I may have accidentally pressed and wrong button and-" Nikki cut Beast off before he could finish his sentence.

"We've got to get out of here, this place is gonna blow!" Beast sighed; a little annoyed she said it before him.

"Everyone vink arms togever and I'll get us out ov here!" Kurt called to us. His German accent was really kicking in. We did as he said and in an instant we were outside the Blackbird.

"Rogue start the jet!" Logan called to her. I guess she did what he said because just as we loaded onto the jet, the engine was on.

We all took our seats and I placed Prue in the seat next to me. After I buckled myself and Pure up, I took Prue's hand in my left hand and Nikki's hand in my right hand. I closed my eyes as the jet started and the jet vibrated as the building blew up. I looked at Prue and she still didn't open her eyes.

_Please let Prue be alright._


	21. Chapter 21

**I do not own Just My Luck, McFly, or X-Men! By the way if anybody is looking for any McFLY fan fiction sites, just PM me and I'll hook you up! It's called Shine a Light Fictions.**

**Chpt. 21 (Nikki's P.O.V.)**

Our fight was over. The Weapon X facility was destroyed and we haven't seen Deadpool, Omega Red, Sabertooth, or Lady Deathstrike for the past two weeks. They were actually gone.

My friends and I continued learning and training at the institute. I wasn't going to leave until I was able to control my powers to their full potential.

"Nikki?" I was snapped out of my thoughts and heard the rec room doors open. Bianca, Abbey, and Tom then came in.

"Hey guys, what's up?" I asked as Tom and Abbey sat on the couch with me and Bianca sat on the floor in front of us.

"Nothin' really, just haven't talked much since our mission." Bianca said.

"Yeah, and you're Dougie's little sister. I've gotta talk to you more and tell you how Dougie really acts!" Tom said making me laugh, but then I fell silent once more.

"It's just a little depressing knowing everyone's future besides your own." The three of them fell silent.

"And that's why you're here." I heard my brother say behind me. He came in with Harry, Imogen, and Danny.

"Yeah, that's true." I said as Dougie sat on the other side of me on the couch.

"And you can't be depressed when you have us." Imogen added. I nodded and my gaze traveled to Danny. For once he wasn't with Carys and Dougie wasn't with Prue.

"Where's Carys and Prue?" I asked. Danny and Dougie looked at each other and shrugged.

"Oh…about that…" Bianca spoke up.

We were now making our way to the Danger Room. All Bianca told me was Prue and Carys were fighting in the Danger Room, that couldn't be good. Why didn't I see this coming? They're supposed to be friends like I saw!

"Nikki, relax!" Dougie said as he chased after me.

"No, they aren't supposed to be fighting, they're changing the future!"

"Doug, I think your sister is rambling." I heard Harry say behind me as I put the code into the lock of the Danger Room.

"Wait, Nikki!" I heard Abbey call to me. The doors to the Danger Room opened and a silver chord, like Omega Red's, wrapped around my small figure and pulled me in.

"NIKKI!" Dougie yelled.

"Help!" I screamed. Dougie and Danny chased after and the doors closed behind them. The chord was suddenly cute and I fell on my butt.

I felt to pairs of hand both grab my arms and I immediately screamed again. I then saw two figures ump from the walls and tackle the owners of the hands to the ground. I immediately turned around to see Carys pinning Danny and Prue pinning Dougie.

"U-uncle!" Danny begged. Carys and Prue looked at each other and back at me. I gave them an embarrassed smile.

"Whoops." They both rolled their eyes and helped the boys up.

"What are you guys doing in here?" Prue asked us.

"Us? Why are you two fighting?" Carys and Prue exchanged looks once more.

"We were fighting together. We were training." Carys told me.

"Oh…" _Well I sure feel like an idiot. _Soon, the doors to the Danger Room opened again and the rest of our friends came in.

"We were trying to tell you!" Imogen said as she walked in, holding Harry's hand.

"You guys are dating?" I asked the couple. Imogen blushed and Harry nodded.

"So are Tom and Abbey." Harry said as the other couple mimicked their actions.

And Danny and Carys!" Tom added. Both Danny and Carys blushed.

"Not you guys?" I asked pointing to Dougie and Prue.

"Us?" Prue asked as her cheeks turned pink.

"Sis, you're nuts!" Dougie said, rubbing the back of his head.

"But, my vision showed you as a couple!" Bianca then laughed.

"Looks like someone's getting rusty visions!" Bianca said in a sing-song voice.

"Come on guys, let's just go upstairs and chill." Danny said as he took Carys's hand and led the group out of the Danger Room and upstairs. I too followed, but then stopped when I was just past the door and heard Dougie and Prue talking.

"How are feeling, now that you're awake?" I heard Dougie ask.

"Better now that I'm awake." I walked back to the door and peered into the room. "You know, Nikki's visions are never wrong." Dougie nodded and smiled.

"I know." He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into his chest and he placed an affectionate kiss on her lips. Prue wrapped her arms around his neck and I smiled.

It was just like my vision, exactly.

They pulled away and they both smiled. She immediately placed her index finger on his chest and she looked serious.

"Don't think you can leave this place just because you can control your powers!" He laughed.

"I'd never leave. X-MEN don't leave team members, friends, or lovers behind."

Both Prue and I smiled. We both knew he was telling the truth.


End file.
